A Living Hell
by the original esca chick
Summary: 17 yr old Setsuna is living in her own hell on Earth but this hell get's worse as she is taken away to another world and lands in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dilly romance. Allen fans, read at your own
1. Chapter 1:The Nightmare gets Worse

A Living Hell

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne but I wish I did. I do own this story and any characters I make up.

  
  


Chapter 1: The Nightmare gets Worse

  
  


Setsuna sat curled up in the dark corner of her bedroom. It was the only place she felt truly safe. Ever since her mother killed herself a year ago, her father had become an abusive alcoholic and her older brother Takato became a drug addict. It was how they eased their pain. For Setsuna, her life had become a living hell. Whenever her father had gotten himself drunk, he would start up arguments then begin to beat her. Her brother would just stand there and do nothing but laugh. At times, her own father would even threaten to kill her if she went to the authorities such as the police or children's aid.

  
  


Setsuna had locked herself in her room. She didn't want to leave it. She feared her father would attack her and she didn't want anymore bruises, she had enough in her opinion. Every part of her body throbbed with pain. She wished she could just die rather than constantly suffer at the hands of her father.

  
  


Her messy blond hair covered her face as she sat on the floor rocking herself back and forth, clutching onto her golden locket around her neck. Inside of the locket there was a photo of her mother whom she had loved so dearly. She covered her ears. She could hear her father trying to get into her room again. The pounding grew louder and louder. It echoed through her head. She then realized she couldn't take it anymore. She opened her bedroom window and climbed down the side of her house. When she made it to the ground, she ran for dear life through the pouring rain not even daring to look back. Within minutes, her blue sailor style school uniform was soaked with both the rain and her tears.

  
  


When she felt like she could run no more, she sat down on a nearby bench and clutched the locket again. "Stupid bitch!" She yelled looking at the picture of her mother. "Why . . . why did you have to go and kill yourself?" She sobbed. "You've made my life a living hell since you died!" 

The rain began to pour down harder. Why does my life have to be so hard? I wish I was dead! That way I wouldn't have to suffer like this . . . What did I do to deserve this? Setsuna wondered in silence. Her stream of thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning. She prayed that she would get struck by a bolt of lightning and die. Weakly, she stood up and walked out into the open field. She shut her royal blue eyes and waited to die. She waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"Why won't you kill me!" she yelled in frustration up at the dark and gloomy sky. She fell to her knees now crying uncontrollably. Suddenly her body seemed to lose its gravity. She opened her eyes and could see nothing but a bright light surrounding her. Am I dead? She asked herself.

Setsuna soon found herself falling. Huh? What's happening? She wondered full of fear. She then let out a scream of fear when she could see the ground below her get closer. She fell until she landed in the arms of a boy about her age with short silver hair and blood red eyes. He looked at her both confused and angry then threw her to the ground.

Setsuna looked up at him terrified. First of all, he was obviously stronger than her and on his pants buckle was a sword. Where the fuck am I? She wondered sitting on the hard forest floor terrified at the boy in front of her.

  
  


Hm, what shall I do with her? He thought angrily. I'll have her thrown in the in the dungeon back the Vione and let Folken deal with her. And maybe if I'm lucky, he'll let me toucher her. He thought with an evil grin. "Gatti! Chesta! Take her back to the Vione and throw her in the dungeon for trespassing on Zaibach territory!"He barked.

Normally Setsuna would have gotten up and ran away but her legs throbbed with so much pain that it made her faint.

  
  


A/N: I am re-posting all of my chapters because I've notice quiet a few grammatical and spelling errors that need to be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2:The Special Assignment

Chapter 2: The Special Assignment

  
  


When Setsuna awoke, she found herself laying on a damp stone floor. Where am I? Was her first thought. She struggled to sit up and carefully observed her surroundings the best she could. The room she was in was in was cold, damp and poorly lit. The room also had a musky smell to it that was appalling. Am I dead? She asked herself. I can't be, I'm still in pain, she concluded. She glanced around the room again. She realized she was in some sort of a jail cell. Great, she thought sarcastically. She then looked out a small window in her cell. "Holy shit," She breathed. "Why is the Earth up in the sky?" She asked herself aloud assuming she was alone.

"Earth? What is that?" A young boy soldier with short dark blond hair asked her. She recognized the soldier, he was one of the guys that, that silver haired boy ordered to take her. "So, what is this Earth you speak of?" He asked her again.

"Oh, um well, Earth is where I'm from." She answered him in a shaken voice.

"So where on Gaea is that?" He asked her.

"Um, well, Earth is up there." She said pointing up at the blue moon that hung in the sky just behind the smaller white moon.

"You're from the Mystic Moon?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Well, not really but it's unusual. I'll have to report this to Lord Folken then." With that said, he dashed down the hallway and through the maze of corridors till he came to a large steal door. He knocked on it softly.

"Come in," Sounded a soft and gentle voice from the other side. Gatti opened the door and walked in. "What is it?" The man asked him from his seat on the other side of the room at a large oak desk. This room, like most of the rooms on the Vione was dimly lit.

"Uh, Lord Folken, the girl that Lord Dilandau had taken prisoner claims to be from the Mystic Moon." He answered him. Folken stood up immediately and headed to the dungeons. He wanted to speak to this girl so that he may learn more about the Mystic Moon. Hm, perhaps this girl could be of good use, he thought while he walked towards the dungeons. When he had reached her cell, he ordered for it to be opened and for the other soldiers to leave.

Setsuna sat in the darkest corner of the cell waiting to die. She could sense or more likely hoped for it to be soon.

Folken walked up to the terrified girl. He knelt down in front of her and placed his left hand on her shoulder. Setsuna was startled and looked up at him. Is he gonna kill me? She wondered with some hope.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," He said in a gentle tone. His voice was soothing to hear. Don't be afraid? How can I? My life is a wreck! She thought to herself as she studied the man in front of her.

Folken noticed the cuts and bruises on her small and fragile body. He began to wonder if Dilandau had beaten her. He tended to do such things to innocent people for enjoyment. Folken then stood up, still facing her. "Here, come with me." He said offering his left hand to her.

She grabbed his out reached hand and weakly stood up. He motioned for her to follow him. She followed him out of the dark, damp cell and into the dim hallway. As she followed him, she began to feel light headed and she fell to the floor with a thud. Folken turned around and saw her laying on the ground, passed out. He bent down and picked her up then carried her to the medical room so that her wounds could be tended to.

He waited outside the room for her examination to be over. The nurse then came out and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened with shock and he went into the room alone. She was laying on her stomach and her back was visible. On the lower part of her left shoulder was a tattooed symbol. It was a fancy looking circle with a large 'Z' written in the Gaeain language in the centre of it. This can't be. She's from the Mystic Moon. Dilandau couldn't have put this on her. It looks years old. He pondered to himself about the marking. A knock then sounded from the door.

"Come in," He answered. The nurse walked in and asked Folken what to do with her. He ordered for her to be brought to the empty dorm across from Dilandau's quarters.

  
  


Setsuna awoke laying on a large bed. Slowly she sat up. God, please let this all end, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she was alive, dead, or dreaming. She noticed she was no longer wearing her blue school uniform anymore but was now wearing a pair of loose black leather pants and a gold coloured short sleeve tunic. She then sensed she was not alone in the room. Quickly, she looked around and saw a male figure with pale green, spiky hair and wearing a long cloak sitting on a chair at the edge of the bed.

"Who-who's there?" She asked hesitantly. The figure then stood up and turned towards her. She instantly recognized him, he was the man who took her out of that prison.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he approached her.

"Uh, my head hurts a little but that's all really." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Good. Now please, come with me. We need to talk." He said and gestured for her to follow. He led her down a hallway to his study. Once inside, he pulled out a chair for her. "Please sit." He said as he made his way to the other side of the desk. "So, what is your name?" Was his first question.

"Uh, it's Setsuna, Setsuna Kimiwo." She stuttered.

"I am Folken Strategos, now is this your first time coming to Gaea?" 

"Uh, yes, why do you ask?" She replied hesitantly and in a shy manner. He smiled at her shyness.

"When did you get that marking on your left shoulder?" He asked still smiling gently at her.

"Um, I don't know really. My mother once told me that when I was very young, both her and I were taken to a strange land and a group of men took me away from her. Then about three days later they returned me to her. She said that the men gave me that mark." She explained trying to lose her shyness. Folken stood up and led her back to her room.

"You'll have dinner served to you shortly." He said and left. 

Later that evening, he walked down the corridors to a private dinning area. Inside there was a long table set for two. At one end of the table sat Folken and at the other sat a soldier wearing red and black leather armour and had silver hair. They both ate in silence. Neither one saying a word to each other. As Dilandau stood up to leave, Folken called his name.

"Dilandau. Starting tomorrow you'll have a special assignment." Interested Dilandau turned to face him.

"And what would that be?" He asked hoping he was going to be given the chance to destroy a city or country.

"You'll be training a new soldier. You'll begin to train her after morning meal tomorrow." Dilandau instantly picked up on the 'her' Folken had said.

"Her? You want me to train a woman how to fight!?" He yelled in an angered tone. Folken nodded and this only made his blood boil more. "But women can't fight! Have you lost your mind Strategos?"

"Dilandau, once she is trained, she'll be one of the best warriors of Gaea. Any ways, I have spoken to the Emperor and he told me to give this assignment especially to you." Dilandau, still not happy with his assignment, left angered.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3:Training Day

Chapter 3:Training Day

  
  


Setsuna awoke refreshed. For the first time since her mother had died, she had gotten a good night sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Startled by her surrounds, she remembered all that had happened the pervious day. Not too long after she had awoken, a soft knock sounded from the door. "Yes," She answered the knock timidly. In walked one the boys wearing that black and blue uniform. Her body stiffened, afraid of what he might do to her.

"Here," he placed a small pile of folded clothing on the end of her bed. "Put this on and be ready within a half an hour. Strategos will be by to inform you." Then he left as quickly as he came. She looked at the clothes confused. Huh? What's going on? She wondered. Then in came a young maid wearing a long grey dress that stopped just above her ankles and she wore a long white apron over her dress.

"I'll help you get ready milady." She spoke with a British sounding accent. Setsuna nodded slightly and got out of bed. She walked towards the waiting woman cautiously. "Go stand behind that changing wall and I'll hand you your clothing in order of when to put them on." Setsuna then went and did as she had been instructed. Once she was all dressed, she came out from behind the wall to show the maid. She smiled slightly then stopped. "Here, sit down for a minute." She pulled out a chair to the middle of the room for her to sit on. Once seated, the maid began to first comb Setsuna's hair then began to braid the hair into a long and tight braid. "There, now your hair will stay out of your face. Just stay here until Lord Folken comes by." She said and left.

Setsuna walked over to a mirror above the dresser and looked at herself in shock. She looked much like the other soldiers there except her armour was not black and blue but black and a deep gold. She stood in front of the mirror pondering about why she was given this armour. She would even admit she wasn't the fighting type. Did this mean she would have to fight? Setsuna sat back down on the bed thinking and hoping it didn't mean what she had assumed.

A knock sounded from the door but she ignored it. A few seconds later, in walked Folken. "Setsuna," He began as he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. "There is something you must know." She looked up at him concerned and afraid but with one look in those eyes of his, she was able to calm herself down. "That marking on your shoulder is a very special marking. It means that you are the chosen warrior." Setsuna looked at him trying to take in what he had said. "It also means that you are the strongest and most skilled sword fighter here on Gaea." She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Starting this morning, you'll be trained to awaken your hidden skills." He stood up and headed to the door. He gestured for her to follow. She stood up as well and walked down the hallway with him.

When they reached their destination, Folken opened the large steel doors with ease. Setsuna looked around the immense room and saw many of the soldiers in there sword fighting with each other. They all looked very talented and skilled which brought fear to her. Setsuna then saw that silver hair boy fighting with another one of the soldiers. With three strikes of his sword, the soldier was on the ground.

"Dilandau," Folken called. Dilandau sheathed his sword and walked over to Folken.

"What is it Strategos?" He asked annoyed.

"Here is you assignment." He moved out of the way revealing that girl he had found in the woods. "This is Setsuna. You are to train to be a soldier under my command."Dilandau got a sour look on his face as Folken left.

"Do you know how to use a sword girl?" He asked her in a bitter tone. Setsuna sallowed hard and shook her head no. "This is going to be a long day," Dilandau said to himself. "Come," He gestured for her to follow. They went into a smaller, isolated room. There he handed her a samurai style sword, much like the one he had. The entire morning, he taught her how to handle the sword. The more his lessons went on, the quicker she began to learn. It seemed that what Folken had told that the training would awaken her hidden skills was happening. From the moment she first held the sword, memories of some kind began to flood her mind slowly.

By the end of the day, both herself and Dilandau were shocked at her abilities. Never had he trained someone who was able to lean these skills so quickly. Both retired to their rooms after their training. Setsuna laid on her bed thinking about pretty much everything. She thought mostly about the training. Holding the sword gave her a strange sensation but familiar feeling. She placed her hands on her head, trying to sort out her thoughts. After thinking for what seemed like an hour, she began to remove her armour and put on the black leather pants and gold coloured tunic. She went around the room and turned off the lights. She then went and laid under the covers on her bed. Just before she went to sleep, she blew out the candle which was burning on a night table beside the bed.


	4. Chapter 4:Friendship, Hate and Love

Chapter 4:Friendship, Hate and Love

  
  


Days of training went by like seconds. At times, Setsuna would enjoy the training but then there were times when Dilandau would go hard on her, pushing her to the point of both physical and mental exhaustion. Dilandau still didn't like the fact of having to train a woman to fight but he began to notice that she was becoming the perfect rival. Her skill was becoming equal to his. This both excited him and worried him. He feared that she would become stronger than himself.

After about a week of training in the isolated room, Dilandau brought Setsuna out and had her dual with one of his Dragon Slayers. "Miguel!" He shouted. A boy with short brown hair finished his dual with a blond haired boy and walked over to Dilandau.

"What is it Lord Dilandau?" He asked showing his respect to Dilandau.

"I want you to fight her." Both looked at him in shock. Setsuna did not feel ready to fight and Miguel was afraid he would injure her.

"Are you sure Lord Dilandau?" Miguel asked.

"Are you questioning me?!" Dilandau shouted at him angered. Miguel shook his head. "Good, now I want you two to practice fighting." Both unsheathed their swords and got into their fighting stances. Setsuna took in a deep breath as she lunged forward at Miguel. With one hand holding her sword, she drove it down towards him but he blocked it successfully with his sword.

Word soon spread around the training gym about the fight. All of the other slayers went and watched. Setsuna swiftly moved her sword away prepared to strike at him again. He blocked her attack nervously. Miguel then tried to turn the tables on her by attacking. Setsuna dodged his attack and using her sword, she knocked Miguel's sword out of his hands. She then pointed the tip of her sword at his neck. He looked down at his sword which laid on the floor with amazement as did all the others. Setsuna sheathed her sword amazed as well. How did I do that? She wondered.

As Setsuna headed back to her room, she was stopped by Miguel. "Hey, uh, it's Setsuna right?" he asked her. She nodded in response. "Hey, the other guys and I were wondering if you wanted to join us at the mess hall." 

"Sure," She said a little shocked and surprised that he would have invited her even after their fight.

"Great, uh, be down their at about nineteen hundred hours." Miguel then continued his way down the hallway. 

Setsuna went back to her room and had a warm bath to relax. She peered through the slightly closed door and looked at the hands of the clock which hung on the wall across the room. Hm, I've got one hour to get ready. She got out of the bath and dried herself off. Once she was dry, she put on her armour and braided her hair again. By the time she arrived at the mess hall, the clock had just stuck seven. Setsuna looked around the room nervously not knowing what to do.

"Hey Setsuna!" Miguel shouted as he stood up and waved at her indicating to come over. There was an empty seat beside him. "Sit," He said smiling at her. Nervously, Setsuna sat down beside him. "Here, have something to eat." He said as he pulled a plate of food in front of her. She looked at the pile of cooked ham. Using a fork and knife, she grabbed two slices of ham and put it on her empty plate. He looked at her confused. "Is that all you're gonna eat?"

"I'm not very hungry." She answered him shyly.

"Fine, suit yourself." He then grabbed about four pieces of the meat and put them on his plate. "Do you want anything else?" She shook her head no. A maid came by and poured some red wine into her empty glass.

"You drink wine?" Setsuna asked him surprised.

"Ya, but the alcohol level is low so it takes a lot of it to give you a good buzz." She giggled silently. After they ate, Miguel introduced her to the rest of the Dragon Slayers. Most of the night Setsuna stayed quiet, afraid that she may get on their bad sides if she said the wrong thing.

"Hey Miguel, are the rumours true about her?" Violle whispered to Miguel.

"Um, I dunno, I'll ask her though." He whispered back then turned to face her. "Hey Setsuna, are you really from the Mystic Moon?" Miguel asked.

"Um, well, if that's what you call Earth then, yea." There was a momentary awkward silence in the room.

"Whoa, how did you get here then?" Dallet asked astounded.

"Um, I don't really know. From what I remember, I was outside in the pouring rain then this pillar of light surrounded me and brought me here." She tried to explain.

"How'd you get so good using a sword in such little time?" Chesta asked. All the Dragon Slayers were paying close attention to her.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've been taught to use a sword in my entire life." She answered his question and hoped for there to be no more but that's not what she got. The rest of the evening she spent answering their questions about herself. 

After hours of endless questions, Setsuna decided to retire to her bedroom. Gatti offered to escort her to her room and Setsuna kindly accepted. She didn't want to seem rude. Hm, I guess being here has its advantages, she thought and laughed inwardly. When she got to her room, she thanked Gatti and changed out of her armour.

"Ah, it's good to be out of that armour," Setsuna sighed in relief as she laid back on her bed and pulled the covers over her then drifted off to sleep.

The following morning went as every other morning. She got dressed, ate and went to the training gym. When she entered the gym, all of the other slayers showed her much more respect than they did before. Setsuna blushed at their kindness and walked over to the isolated training room where she found Dilandau waiting. She unsheathed her sword and he began the lesson. For some reason, to Setsuna, Dilandau seemed to be in a bad mood. During their practice fight, he had become a bit vicious. He swung his sword at her in a way that it could have seriously injured her.

"What is your problem Dilandau!?" She yelled at him for the first time. "We're supposed to be practising! Not trying to kill each other!" He lunged at her again violently, ignoring her remark. For some odd reason, she felt as if she knew what was wrong. "What, were you jealous that I may be liked more by your Dragon Slayers than you?" Setsuna asked him emphasizing 'your'. By say that, she allowed his anger to grow. "It is, isn't it?" He said nothing but continued to fight with her. "Well, maybe you should try to get to know them." She suggested but then with a swift movement of his wrist, he knocked the sword out of her hand. Dilandau threw her against the wall and held the blade of his sword at her throat.

Setsuna's breathing became quicker as she could feel the cold steel of the sword touch her neck and having to be face to face with Dilandau. Her body trembled not knowing what to do. He leaned forward towards her and brought his left hand up her side while dropping his sword to the ground. Dilandau then forced his and her lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. Setsuna let go of her sword and brought her arms around Dilandau. She ran her hands through his silky, silver hair. He began to undo the front of her armour.

"We can't do this here." She whispered to him braking the kiss. Dilandau nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to my room." Dilandau said kissing her one more time. Setsuna nodded and both picked up and sheathed their swords. Calmly, they walked out of the gym and went to Dilandau's room in a hurry. Once the door was shut, they kissed each other deeply and passionately. As they kissed, they removed each other's armour. Setsuna laid on her back as Dilandau crawled over her letting his tongue run up her abdomen and to her neck. He was teasing her and he knew it.

Setsuna's body shivered as his body felt like fire pressed up against hers. Dilandau bent his head close to hers. Once again, he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he forced himself into her body. She bit down on her lip and let out a small, but silent cry as she was hit by a wave of pain. With another trust the pain ceased and turned more into pleasure. With each trust, she would let out a soft and joyous cry, urging for him to go on. His movements grew stronger and quicker giving her more pleasure. She ran her hands up his back as he continued. Her body began to tingle and she dug her nails into his back, telling him to stop.

"Damn you woman." He muttered as she dug them deep into his back. He then stopped and laid beside her.

"Thank you," she breathed as she cuddled close to him. For once, Dilandau smiled kindly at her and wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5:Questions and Thoughts

Chapter 5:Questions and Thoughts

  
  


When Setsuna awoke later that day in the evening, she found herself in a large bed covered with crimson red, silk blankets. On the chair by the desk she saw her armour laid out neatly. She noticed that the room was large and more fancier than her own. Where the fuck am I? She wondered. 

Setsuna shivered and realized she was wearing nothing. Oh my God! She thought and quickly pulled the blankets over her. Did what I think happen actually happen? Setsuna wondered as she walked over to the chair with one of the blankets from the bed wrapped around her small body. She dressed herself quickly and left the room to go back to hers. As soon as she shut the door, she walked to the other side of the hallway where her room was. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed how messy her hair was so she took it out of the mess of a braid, combed it and braided it again. Setsuna looked at herself in the mirror again and felt that she looked suitable to go to the mess hall for dinner.

Setsuna walked down to the mess hall and sat with Miguel again. But this time, everyone was giving her strange looks like they knew something. This only made her feel nervous. After trying to live with these looks they were giving her she asked in a whisper to Gatti who sat next to her, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Well, you see um, word has gone around about you and Lord Dilandau . . ." He didn't finish.

"What about us?" Her voice had become harsh.

"Uh, well, we um heard about you and Lord Dilandau spending time together." He swallowed hard. "In his room." He finished.

Setsuna was left speechless. They know, oh my God, but how? She wondered. "How did you find out?" Setsuna seemed more worried than angry.

"Well we were all wondering where you two went off to so we asked one of the maids and she told us she saw you two go into his room together. Also, Violle over heard Lord Dilandau talking to Lord Folken about it." Setsuna was left without words. She quickly ate and left. 

She had never felt so degraded in her life. What would they think of her now? Would they think of her as some slut that they could all lay? Setsuna ran back to her room where she locked the door and laid down on her bed and just let it all out. "It figures," She sobbed into the pillow. Just as I was starting to like it here that happens, she thought to herself. A knock sounded from the door but she ignored it. Whoever it was on the other side tried to open it but had no success because it was locked. A few moments later the door swung open. Setsuna glanced at the doorway and saw him, Dilandau, the man she gave herself to out of pure lust.

As he looked at her, something inside of him made him feel sorry for her. Why do I have this feeling?! I hate women, especially when they get all emotional! He yelled at himself inwardly, but his heart was controlling his mind now. Dilandau walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go away Dilandau . . ." She managed to say.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Because, I want to be alone . . ."

"Well too bad. I'm not leaving." What am I saying?!? I'm not leaving?! What the fuck is going on with me?! He wondered angrily. Setsuna sat up and wiped away her tears. A small but a noticeable smile formed on her face. Without any warning, she wrapped her arms around him in a loose embrace. Dilandau didn't know how to react any other way at the time so he too put his arms around her gentle body. She rested her head on his chest while he rested his chin on her head. They just sat there holding each other.

Later that night Dilandau went to see Folken. "Folken!" Dilandau yelled as he entered the lab. A figure sitting at a desk with piles of paper scattered allover it put his quill down and turned to Dilandau.

"What is it Dilandau?" He asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!?" Dilandau asked angrily as he approached.

"I don't know Dilandau. You have to explain." Dilandau grew more angry.

"I . . . I . . . I have these strange feelings for her." He tried to explain, feeling a bit embarrassed. Folken smiled at him and almost laughed.

"I don't know how to tell you this Dilandau but, I think you're in love."

"What!? In love!?!" He shouted angered. Folken nodded and Dilandau seemed somewhat disgusted. He then stormed out of the room and Folken went back to his work. He picked up a book that laid near the edge of the desk and began to read from it. His eyes widened in shock. Hm, how interesting. I wonder if she really is the woman of prophecy, Folken pondered as he shut the book and continued with is work.


	6. Chapter 6:Changes

Chapter 6: Changes

  
  


The following day Setsuna went down to the gym to train with Dilandau. She walked into the isolated room where her lessons were. "You're late." He said to her coldly.

"Sorry," Setsuna said unsheathing her sword. For the entire lesson he seemed different. He seemed to have changed. What happened to him? She wondered. He use to be kinder.

After a small practice dual he burst out in anger. "You stupid woman! Did you forget how to handle a sword?! You're a disgrace!" Setsuna swallowed hard as she tried to hold back her tears. "You don't charge aggressively enough!" He barked at her again. The more he yelled, the more she failed to do her best.

"Well I don't think you would do any better if you had someone yelling at you!" Setsuna yelled back at him ready to cry. Angry at her, he smacked her across the face. A few tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Quickly she sheathed her sword and ran out of the gym. Dilandau just stood there looking satisfied. That'll teach her for talking back to me, Dilandau thought to himself as he sheathed his sword with satisfaction.

Miguel watched Setsuna run down the hallway in a hurry and noticed a red mark on her cheek. He turned around and followed her back to her room. After she slammed the door shut, he waited a few seconds to knock. When he did knock, there was no reply. 

I feel so used, so violated, and after I had given myself to him? This is what he does to me! Setsuna thought between sobs. Oh God, why do I have to be tortured like this why? What did I ever do? She thought to herself some more as her sobbing began to cease.

Miguel turned the door handle and walked in slowly and quietly. There he saw her laying on her bed with her head dug into the pillow. A sudden sense of pity over came him as he watched her sob into the pillow. He shut the door quietly and walked slowly over towards her.

"Setsuna, are you all right?" Miguel asked not knowing what else to say. At the sound of his voice, her head shot up and she stared at him confused and bewildered. "What's wrong?" Quickly she wiped away her tears and sat up. "What happened? You can tell me." Setsuna smiled slightly.

"He . . . he . . . he hit me . . ." She managed to say. "I don't know what happened to him. He was so nice yesterday but then, this." A few more tears rolled down her face. Miguel sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, he tends to do that. He was probably in a bad mood any ways." She glared at him.

"A bad mood? You got to be kidding me. And let me guess, yesterday he was in a good mood." She said to him sarcastically. "I never want to have to see him again." She added quietly.

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do! He has to train me Miguel. And until my training's over, I'll have to see him every single day!" Setsuna prepared herself for another emotional break down. Miguel rubbed her back for comfort. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried into it.

"I'm sure if you ask Lord Folken, he could get someone else to train you." She removed her head from his shoulder and wiped away her tears. In her face Miguel could see a light of hope.

"You-you think he would be able to that?" He nodded and a smile grew on her face. "Can we go right now?" She asked him eagerly.

"Sure I guess." Miguel answered as he stood up and headed for the door with her following not too far behind. He led her to Folken's office where he then knocked on the door and went in. Miguel stood by the door and Setsuna went and sat down on a chair in front of a large desk.

"What is it Setsuna?" Folken asked with his gentle voice.

"I . . .I want a new trainer." She told him shyly.

"And why would that be?" Folken asked curious and concerned.

"Well, Dilandau seems to have become very vicious and it scares me." Setsuna felt like she could break down again. Folken sat there deep in thought.

"All right then, you shall have a new trainer." A smile grew on her face. "Your new trainer will be Miguel Labariel." He said and looked at Miguel who was shocked.

"Thank you so much Folken. It really means a lot to me." She smiled softly at him and left with Miguel who was still in shock.


	7. Chapter 7:The Battles Begin

Chapter 7: The Battles Begin

  
  


The following day Dilandau paced back and forth in the training room waiting for her. What the fuck is taking her so long? He wondered full of rage. There was a knock at the door and in walked Gatti. "What do you want?"Dilandau asked as he stopped pacing.

"Lord Folken gave me this message to give you. You will no longer have to train the new recruit. I have given her a new trainer." Dilandau said nothing and Gatti left. In a way, he felt relieved but also angered. Relieved that he didn't have to train her but angered that he wasted his time on nothing. Then it hit him, who's training her? I'm the only one allowed to train new recruits. Dilandau stormed out of the room and into the gym. He looked around carefully and saw one of his own Dragon Slayers training her. What?!? He got a lower class soldier to train her?! Dilandau then stormed out of the gym and headed to see Folken in his study. He bust into Folken's study and yelled out Folken's name.

"What do you want Dilandau?" Folken asked calmly.

"Why the fuck is one of my Dragon Slayers training her!" Dilandau barked at him.

"Miguel is a talented soldier and I felt that by having you train her was causing you to fall behind with your own training." Folken said to him still calm. "Are you upset about the arrangement?" He asked with a smirk. Dilandau glared at Folken.

"No, I am not! I'm actually happy with it." He said as he walked out of the room looking so full of pride. I am happy right? If I'm happy about it why do I feel angry? Dilandau wondered as he headed back to his room. When he entered his room, he walked over to the small table in the centre of the room and kicked it over full of rage. He then grabbed a bottle of wine off his desk and hurled it at the wall. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped down into his chair.

  
  


As the weeks went by, Setsuna began training in a guymelef. It didn't take her long to get use to the feel of using one. All of the training became second nature to her. She hadn't spoken to Dilandau since he hit her and she didn't plan on ever speaking to him again.

After her second month of training, she was taken into her first battle. Setsuna was hesitant on fighting but as soon as she was attacked something came over her. A lust for battle and war controlled her mind. She had become a war fighting machine. Setsuna got a trill out of killing which after the battle seemed odd to her. Ever since her mother pasted away she had become quiet and shy. Never did she like seeing others hurt and even when her own father would beat her she would never fight back and here she was killing almost an entire army on her own. She tired not to think about it for it only confused her more.

At dinner in the mess hall that night, all of the other Dragon Slayers paid much attention to her. They were amazed at her fighting capabilities.

As Dilandau walked past the mess hall, he saw how 'his' Dragon Slayers were admiring her, that bitch, was all he could think of her as now. He saw how she flirted with all of the other slayers which for some odd reason, Dilandau found himself being jealous of them. He removed his glare from them and continued of his way.

  
  


Less than a week later, they were back on the war field. Setsuna got the same feeling she did before. She would first feel fearful then she would have a lust for killing. By the end of the battle, she would completely forget what she had done. She would forget all the men she murdered on the field.

  
  


As time went on she fought in more and more battles and wars against, from what she was told, invading countries. She had now been on Gaea for about three months and she was adjusting well to the life of a soldier from what Folken had noticed.

Setsuna practised alone in the training gym late one night. Everyone else had gone to bed but for some reason Setsuna couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she be going into battle or not.

The next morning Setsuna woke bright and early. She first had a quick bath then got dressed and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. As soon as she was finished, she headed to the guymelef docking bay and got into her guymelef and waited for the rest of the Slayers to show up and be given orders. Today they would be fighting against an Asturian army. 

When the battle had begun, Setsuna had sliced her way trough numerous guymelefs. She then came across a strange looking guymelef. It didn't look like the other Asturian guymelefs she had beaten before. It was all white and had two large green jewels on it's shoulders. Intrigued, she flew towards it and began to battle. Hm, he's good, she thought as their battle raged on. From a distance, they both looked equally skilled. Setsuna noticed it was getting crowed so she prepared to go into flight mode and gestured for him to follow. The pilot accepted the invitation and changed his guymelef into a dragon.

Setsuna was shocked at the transformation. She had never seen a guymelef change into a dragon but this transformation reminded her of a story Miguel had told her about. He had said that the King of Fanelia was the pilot of a guymelef which could change into a dragon. He had also said that the king was Zaibach's greatest enemy.

They landed not too far away from the others and instantly began to fight. Their fight got more and more intense the more they battled. Setsuna was never really fond of guymelef battles, she preferred mortal sword combat. She sensed that the pilot of the other guymelef didn't like to battle.

Setsuna stepped back and spoke to him over the radio. "How about we settle this the old fashion way. A traditional sword fight not using a guymelef."

The other pilot was taken back a little. The other pilot was a woman. Hesitantly he agreed and both stepped out of their guymelefs.


	8. Chapter 8:Wounded

Chapter 8: Wounded

  
  


He was amazed at how young and talented she was, especially for her age. She looked to be 17 years of age, making her two years younger than himself. She drew her sword first and got into her fighting stance. Van too drew his sword and prepared to fight her. He now would have much preferred to have a guymelef battle because he didn't feel right fight a woman that was younger than himself. He knew this would be a great weakness for himself.Setsuna lunged forward towards Van who blocked her move with ease.

  
  


As Dilandau fought the other guymelefs with ease he noticed something wasn't right but what, he wondered. He saw that the Dragon was gone as was one Ziabach Guymelef but he didn't see any wreckage of the missing guymelef. Then who's the one missing? He wondered as he looked around. He saw all fifteen of his Dragon Slayers but he could see her. That's when something came over him. That strange feeling he had about her before.

"Gatti, where's Setsuna?" he asked the soldier calmly over the radio.

"I last saw her fly off with the Dragon in the northern direction." the soldier replied.

Dilandau quickly finished off his opponent and flew off to find her. Fir some odd reason he got a bad feeling. With all his might he tried to force those feelings away knowing that they would clog his thinking and making him do something completely foolish.

"Why are you working with Ziabach? I've always wondered why anyone would even want to join a country that puts so much hate into the world?" Van asked Setsuna as she blocked his attack with her sword.

"What do you mean by putting so much hate into the world? We're only fighting those who try to invade us!" She broke away from him and lunged forward.

"They must of not told you about the destiny war then!"

"Destiny war?" she let down her guard temporally. 

"Ya, it was when Ziabach tried to take over all of Gaea by using a the Fate Alteration Engine which caused so much suffering to innocent people!" It was something about how he had said it that made Setsuna hesitate on attacking him. She tried to put it all together but her instinct to fight took over her. She drove her sword towards him but what he had said was getting to her. Was she really on the right side? That's where she got foolish. She didn't pay attention to where his sword went after he had blocked her move.

  
  


As soon as Dilandau saw the Dragon he landed his guymelef and got out of it quickly. He noticed that Setsuna wasn't doing to well against him. Then he saw it. The Dragon had driven his sword into her right arm. She screamed out in pain as the blade cut into her flesh. Van then pulled his sword out and waited for her to make her move. Setsuna fell backwards onto the dirt ground and held her hand tightly over her wound. He grew inpatient so he held his sword high above his head and prepared to strike. As he brought his sword downwards it was stopped by another sword. He looked to see who it was and to his surprise it was the cold blooded killer, Dilandau.

From that moment on, the battle became a blur to Setsuna. All she knew was that he had saved her. Dilandau saved her from dying but why she wondered. He had told her he hated her and had hit her. It made no sense to Setsuna one bit.

  
  


Setsuna awoke not in her room or an operating room. The room obviously belonged to someone but who. As her vision cleared the room began to look familiar. Her upper arm then began to throb immensely with pain. Small tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
  


Dilandau sat in his study in the dark. Why did I save her? He wondered. I hate her! Right?? Uh! All this thinking hurts my head! He ran his fingers through his silky silver hair in frustration.

  
  


As Setsuna studied the room she realized who it belonged to, Dilandau. But what am I doing here? She wondered. Quickly she sat up but then laid back down for she had gotten a head rush. She looked at the chair against the wall and she saw all of her armour fold in a neat pile. Why would he put me in his own room and not mine? He said he hated me but then why . . . why did he save me? She pondered as she stared up at the ceiling and slowly falling back to sleep.

  
  


He looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She looked like an angel. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He caressed her face gently. She looked more that an angel, she looked like a goddess. What am I thinking?! He wondered as he began to sit up. But when he looked at her, he was forced to stay. His heart began to control his mind.

  
  


A/N: YAY!!!!! I'm done Chapter 8!!! So tell me honestly, what do you think so far?? I want to know!! I need to know!!! Well, all flames can be e mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 9:Together Again

Chapter 9: Together Again

  
  


When Setsuna awoke again she saw something that made her heart jump. She saw Dilandau sitting in a chair by the bed fast asleep. She had to admit he looked like a little boy when he was asleep. So cute and innocent.

Innocent, ha! She thought as she rolled her eyes. Hm, he looks like he's in a deep sleep. Good. Now I can get out of here. As quietly as she could, Setsuna got out of the bed and walked over to where her armour laid. As she went to turn the knob of the door to leave she felt a warm breath on the beck of her neck.

Slowly and hesitantly she turned around to see him. There was something different in his face though. It surprisingly looked kinder and sexier. It had been so long so long since she had last looked deep into his eyes.

Suddenly something about him was sexy and not just his face. This something began to turn her on. "You forgot this." He said handing Setsuna her sword. Even his voice had become irresistible. She felt as if she had to have him.

Setsuna dropped her sword and armour to the ground. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She planted a soft and gentle kiss on his luscious lips. As she moved her head away from him he pulled her hard against his body and forced their lips together.

Oh how she missed that feeling. The feeling of a man's lips pressed hard against her own. As the kiss went on, she allowed her instinct to take over. She unbuckled his belt and began to unbutton his armour.Dilandau didn't care what she was doing. He too had gotten caught up in the moment.

Setsuna slid off Dilandau's armour with ease. As the two made their way to the bed, Setsuna managed to slide off her black leather pants and Dilandau removed his white tunic. Setsuna sat down on he bed and crawled backwards making tempting faces at Dilandau.

Dilandau crawled over top of her and slid off her gold colour tunic. Setsuna then undid his pants and slid them off of him. Whoa, big boy, she thought with excitement as she saw his 'little soldier.' It had been so long since she had been in bed with him. Setsuna then slid off her panties and waited for him to dive into her. Unlike the last time their was no pain, just sheer pleasure.

  
  


A few hours later Setsuna awoke to find herself laying on the body of a man. She looked up to see whom it was. It shocked her and almost scared her but as her memory returned of what had happened she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her in a protective yet gentle way. She shut her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10:Escape

Chapter 10: Escape

  
  


Later that night Setsuna went back to her room and took a long soothing bath. It had been a while since she last pampered herself. She let the hot water sooth all her aches and pains. While she sat in the tub relaxing, she thought back to her last fight. Who am I to believe? She wondered.

She could still remember Van's words clearly, "Ya, it was when Ziabach tried to take over all of Gaea by using a the Fate Alteration Engine which caused so much suffering to innocent people!". Am I on the right side? Folken-san told me that we were battling invading countries but the Dragon said that we were the ones invading. What am I to do? She let out a sigh knowing that it would be near impossible for her to find the right answer.

After her bath she changed back into her armour and decided to go for a late night stroll around the Vione. Setsuna walked through the maze of corridors thinking about who she should believe. As she walked pass one of the meeting rooms she heard voices. Huh? Who would be having a meeting this late at night? She wondered as her curiosity got the best of her. She went and pressed her ear up against the door so she could listen in.

". . . Folken, I want you to make sure the girl Setsuna does not leave. She is vital to the future of Zaibach and the Dragon has already told her the truth about the Destiny War." An old, forceful voice sounded.

"Yes Emperor Dornkirk-" Setsuna heard Folken reply and she quickly backed away from the door horrified. They're-they're using me! She thought to herself shocked and angered. Unsure of what to do, she ran. She ran until she ended up in the guymelef loading bay. One thought came to mind, escape.

Setsuna went and got into the cockpit of her guymelef and prepared for her escape. She flew off into the distance without looking back. As she was flying, something had hit her from the ground. Her guymelef began to malfunction and plummet to the ground. Instantly she began to panic and tired with all her might to regain control. After trying to control her guymelef without success she landed hard on the ground.

Once she had landed, she jumped out of her guymelef before it was engulfed by flames. I wonder what hit me. Setsuna wondered as she watched her guymelef burn. She turned away from it and wandered into the forest.

Setsuna walked all night trying to get as far away as she could. By early morning she was dead tired but continually forced herself to keep walking. She stumbled over rocks and tree roots. Her eyes were half open but she still continued to walk.

Setsuna finally gave up when she had fallen over an up grown tree root. She laid there on the ground half awake and half asleep. She debated with herself whether if she should get up or just stay on the ground.

Setsuna soon decided she needed to continue, she had to get as far away from Zaibach as she could. As Setsuna rose to her feet, she noticed she was not alone. She was surrounded by a group of men. One of the men she recognized to be a knight of Cali from his uniform. Setsuna then realized that this group was from Asturia, the very country that Ziabach was fighting against.

She struggled to keep balance but her body was too weak from lack of food and sleep. Setsuna knew she was going to die. A single tear fell from each of her eyes as she fell to her knees. Her legs throbbed with pain. She tried with all her might to over come the pain her legs felt but she couldn't. The men surrounding her stood on their guard waiting for her to attack. She then welcomed in the darkness and fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11:Finding the Truth

Chapter 11: Finding the Truth

  
  


When Setsuna regained consciousness it was night. She observed her surroundings carefully. She was in some sort of tent and was laying on a cot stuffed with hay. As she sat up, she noticed that her hands had been cuffed. Great, with my luck I've been taken back to a Zaibach base, she thought with despair. As she glared at the wall of the tent she studied the design carefully. It was a coat of arms from some country but which one? It wasn't the Zaibach coat of arms. As her eyes finally became adjusted to the dim light she realized it was the coat of arms of Asturia. A feeling of happiness mixed with grief swarmed her head. She laid back on the cot only wondering what they had planned for her.

  
  


"What are we going to do with her?" The young raven haired king asked the tall blond knight of Cali. The two along with a few other soldiers sat around a fire.

"I don't know Van. She could be a spy but why would they send a spy out into clear air space and visible to their enemies? It just doesn't make sense." The blond knight replied staring deep into the flames of the fire before him.

"Then perhaps she isn't a spy. Remember, she was heading away from the Zaibach floating fortresses even after her guymelef had crashed and did you see the shape she was in Allen? No soldier would go though that just to spy on their enemies." Van implied. The knight nodded, it didn't make any sense.

"May be she was running away?" The two looked over at the tall commander of the Crusade.

"What makes you say that Gaddes?" Allen asked him confused.

"Well I dunno, it was just the look on her face when we found her that made me think so." The young king and knight pondered about all the possibilities as to why she was out there in the forest alone. Allen stood up and turned towards the tent in which Setsuna was being held in.

"Where are you going?" Van asked removing his gaze from the fire to the knight.

"I'm going to try and get answers out of her." Allen answered before he entered the tent. With caution he walked over the woman. As he drew closer to her she quickly sat up right. Unsure of what she may do, Allen grabbed a chair from the desk and sat down on it a few paces away from the cot, he wanted to be out of striking distance. Allen thought for a moment or two on how he would figure out if she was a spy or what. "What were you doing walking towards our camps early this morning?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy for saying this and probably won't believe me considering I'm your enemy." She said with a smirk.

"Just answer my question." He said sternly.

"I was running away from the Vione." She looked at his face and saw how it was confused. "I found out they were just using me." As she remembered the conversation that she heard Folken have with emperor, it brought tears to her eyes. "They . . . they used me to kill so many innocent people!" She couldn't hide her tears anymore or how she felt. "They told me they were trying to take over Zaibach but . . ." She couldn't continue. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of all the battles she had been in. Allen sat there debating if she was telling the truth. "I'd rather die the most painful death than go back there." She told him as she wiped away her tears and calmed herself down.

Everything she had said only made Allen wonder how she came to join Ziabach. Everyone on Gaea knew very well of the Destiny war and how Zaibach pretty much wanted complete control of Gaea. "How did you end up becoming a soldier of Ziabach?" She took in a deep breath to stop her from crying again.

"Well, I was brought to Gaea by a white light and I became a prisoner on the Vione until Folken took me out and told me I was supposed to be some great sword fighter on Gaea. So they trained me. In all our battles they told me that the people we were fighting were other countries trying to take over Zaibach." There was an awkward silence in the tent. Neither of them knew what to say. Allen stood up and put the chair back in it's original place, at the desk. He then headed out of the tent to tell Van the information he had acquired. The first person he saw when he opened the door to the tent was Van who had been listening in.

"Nosey are we?" Allen said sarcastically as he walked past the young king and back over to where the others sat around the fire. Van went and joined him by the fire. "So do you think she was telling the truth?" Allen asked almost instantly.

"Well from our last battle she was strong but once I had told her about the Destiny war she grew weaker almost as if she had never heard the truth before or even heard about it." Van said remember their last fight the pervious day. The two stared at the flames of the fire wondering whether they should believe her or not.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12:Memories

Chapter 12: Memories

  
  


As Van and Allen stared into the fire they remembered when she told them how she ended up in Zaibach which was by a bright light. The two looked up at each other shocked. "She's from the Mystic Moon!" Van exclaimed. "It's the only way she wouldn't know the truth about Zaibach!" Van jumped to his feet and went into the tent. There he saw the girl sitting up right on the cot with her legs stretched out in front of her. "Where are you from?" he asked as soon as he got close to her.

"Um, I do believe you people call it the Mystic Moon." a bit of hope could be seen in Van's eyes.

"Did or do you know of a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki?" he asked her eagerly. Before she could answer Allen walked in. He should have known that Van would try to get any information about Hitomi from her. Allen walked over to her and pushed Van out of the way.

"I am Allen Schazar, Knight of Cali. Who are you?" Allen asked in a gentleman like way.

"I'm Setsuna, Setsuna Kimiwo." she paused for a moment. "Please, don't take me back to Zaibach. I beg you please don't! Take my sword and any of my other weapons! I never want to touch one again!" She said in a begging like way. They looked at her shocked.

"Don't worry Setsuna, we won't take you back there." Allen told her trying to hold back his laughter. A feeling of relief washed over her. Maybe this nightmare will end now, she thought to herself as she smiled hopefully.

  
  


Zaibach guymelefs walked through the forests searching for something or someone. They came across a demolished Zaibach guymelef. The leader of this group jumped out of his red guymelef. The others stayed and watched. The silver haired soldier walked over to the destroyed guymelef cautiously. This. . .this is Setsuna's. . . he thought to himself with disbelief. He turned to the others. "Spread out, I want you to search the entire forest." He commanded them. They all instantly became invisible as the moved out. Dilandau was worried, worried about her. She was the only one he was willing to show his kindness to and he now realised that he needed her. He felt that without her he was incomplete. She filled the empty spot in his soul. He ran back to his guymelef, went into the cockpit and became invisible. Anger is all that went through his mind. He swore revenge on whoever had done this to his Setsuna.

  
  


As Allen and Van left the tent, they were confronted by Gaddes. "Sir, this report just came in. Zaibach guymelefs are roaming the area." He reported to them. Both knew that they would come sometime or another for her.

"Tell everyone to ready themselves for battle and to begin to pack up camp." Allen ordered as both he and Van ran to their guymelefs.

As Setsuna sat in the tent wondering what all the commotion outside was about she realised that being away from Zaibach meant she wouldn't be with Dilandau. She would lose a lover and her friends, the Dragon Slayers. But if I stay with Zaibach I'd be helping them hurt innocent people, she debated the matter at hand within herself. She laid back on the cot staring into nothingness. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep through all the noise coming from the outside.

Allen ran into the tent and woke Setsuna up. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked him rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"We're moving camp." Allen said as both he and another soldier under his command packed the few things in the tent.

"Why?" She asked him dazed and confused. 

"Just get up, we have to get moving quickly." He ordered her. The tone of his voice brought her back to reality. She then quickly jumped out of the bed and wondered outside. Most of the tents had been taken down except for a few which were in the process of being taken down. She stood there watching everyone scurry around packing things and load wagons. Allen came up from behind her. "Come with me, we have to get out of here quickly." He told her as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards a levi ship hidden in the forest. Once aboard the ship, Allen brought her to a room and locked it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he was afraid that the others didn't trust her.

Setsuna sat down on the small bed and still wondered which side she would stay on. She didn't want to hurt innocent people but if she left Zaibach, she would become enemies with her friends and the man she loved the most. Setsuna laid down thinking about what she should do as she drifted off to sleep.

When Setsuna awoke she was no longer on the levi ship, she was in a larger and more fancy looking room. The bed itself was about six times the size of the small bed she had fallen asleep on before. She also noticed she no longer wore her armour but just her black leather pants and gold coloured tunic. Weakly she stood up and walked over to the glass doors which lead to the balcony. She walked outside and looked at the city before her. Wow, it looks like Venice, she thought to herself. Am I back on Earth? Was the first thing she asked herself but soon found the answer to that question when she looked up at the sky where she could clearly see two moons. 

Setsuna walked back into the bedroom and sat back down onto the bed. What's going to happen to me? Was all she could wonder. It's not fair, everyone else has easier lives, everyone but me. Why? Why do I have to suffer so much? All I want is life to go back to the way it was before that bitch had go and kill herself! She sobbed silently into the pillow as she remembered that horrid night when she found her mother's dead body.

*flash back*

Sixteen year old Setsuna walked cheerfully from her friend's red sunfire to the front door of her two story house in the suburbs of Tokyo. As the vehicle pulled out of the drive way she went to unlock the front door but to her surprise it was already unlocked. Strange, mom and dad are aren't getting home until later and Takato is out of town, she thought to herself as walked into the house shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen looked a mess, drawers had been pulled open and cupboard doors had been left open. What the hell happened here? She wondered fearfully. She then decided to go and check the upstairs. Her first stop was her brother's room which looked untouched. She then went to her room and finally to her parents' room. Everything looked fine until she walked into the bathroom off of her parents' room.

Blood covered the floor and the vanity. She looked over at the bathtub and saw her mother's dead body just barely gripping the knife. Her body was covers with gashes and blood. Setsuna let out a high pitched scream as she ran out of the house. Her next door neighbour rushed out of her home to what all the screaming was about. When she reached her porch she saw her neighbours' daughter crouched down on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. She approached the young teen and put an arm around her.

"Setsuna, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice was calming to hear. Setsuna looked up at the middle-aged woman and wiped away her tears.

"My . . . my mom . . . she-she . . ."she tried her best to tell her without bursting into tears.

"It's alright Setsuna, you can tell me." Setsuna took in a deep breath and wiped away more tears.

"My mom's . . ." she paused momentarily. "She's dead!" she blurted and broke down crying again. The woman how was holding her let go and headed into the house to call the police. Setsuna stayed there on the lawn until police cruisers and an ambulance showed up.

*end of flash back*

Setsuna sighed heavily at the memory. No one would ever know why her mother killed herself. She was always a joyous woman, there was never any time where she was severely depressed. Perhaps it was being so joyful that caused her to kill herself. Setsuna tried her hardest not to cry. Her mother was gone and wasn't coming back ever. A few tears rolled down her face. But knowing that someday she would once again be with her mother stopped the rest of her tears from coming.


	13. Chapter 13:A Child

Chapter 13: A Child

  
  


As Dilandau searched the forest he came across an abandoned camp site. He jumped out of his crimson red guymelef to scout the area. As he searched for any clues as to who was there he found a dagger on the ground. He picked it up and examined it carefully. His eyes widened as he realized who it belonged to, it was Setsuna's. He knew already the camp belonged to Asturian forces. He also knew that if they had moved out they were most likely heading back to Palas. Knowing this gave him a devious idea. He grinned evilly, went back into his guymelef and flew back to the Vione.

  
  


Millerna walked out of the guest room in which Setsuna slept in. She brushed her long golden locks over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway towards the throne room. The two soldiers guarding the doors bowed down to the woman and opened the doors for her. She smiled at them and entered the room.

Inside the room waited her husband the King of Asturia Dryden, the heavenly knight Allen Schazar and the young Fanelian king Van Fanel. "Well?" Allen asked the young queen as she approached the small group of men. 

"Well she does have the mark." A silence loomed over the men. "I also discovered something else." the three men looked at her curious. "It seems as if this young warrior has been doing more than just fighting." She told them winking at them. The three men looked at each other not knowing what she was talking about.

"What do you mean Millerna?" Van asked on behalf of himself and the other two men.

"She is with child. At first I didn't believe it but after doing numerous tests, I got the same results." The news was a bit of surprise for the group.

  
  


Setsuna tossed and turned in her sleep. A look of fear could been seen on her face as her tossing increased. She sat up right in the bed and let out a scream. She panted as she laid back down on the bed. No way, that-that didn't happen. It just couldn't have. She killed herself, he didn't kill her. She thought to herself as she debated whether what she had just saw was some sort of vision of the past or just a nightmare. She had just dreamt of her mother's death, a very common dream that she would have, but this one was different. Instead of seeing her mother cut herself and slit her writs she saw him, Dilandau. He had cut and scared her body. This dream also had seemed to real for a dream which made her wonder if he really did kill her.

Millerna ran into the room and over to the young girl's bedside. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked immediately. Setsuna looked up at the woman confused.

"Who are you and where am I?" Setsuna asked her ignoring the woman's question.

"I'm queen Millerna Aston and you're in the Asturian castle in Palas." She answered the frightened girl's question. "Now, tell me what happened? And don't worry, I won't hurt you." Setsuna studied the woman in front of her carefully.

"I just had a dream, that's all." Setsuna answered hesitantly.

"So, what's your name?" Millerna asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Setsuna Kimiwo." She answered and paused. "How did I get here?" Millerna smiled at the young teen.

"Allen and his men brought you here because he didn't feel that you were a threat anymore and to protect you." Setsuna was stunned. Wow, this is surprising, little blondie knight trusts me, she thought to herself still in shock. The two women talked for hours on end. The two felt like they were connecting in a strange way. Setsuna had expected Millerna to hate her because she use to work for Zaibach, the very country that was in the process on trying to take over Asturia.

  
  


As the days passed, Setsuna learned to trust her former enemies. It was awkward for both in the beginning. Van still didn't trust her fully but there still was a bit of trust. Setsuna and Millerna became quick friends in the first few days. But days soon turned into months and as the months went on, Setsuna began to show more and more during her pregnancy. Millerna help her through all the nine months. She knew exactly what Setsuna was going through. She had gone through the same thing two years ago when she had her first daughter Marie.

Setsuna's nine months of pregnancy passed quickly and soon she was in labour. Setsuna sat upright on her bed surrounded by healers including the queen Millerna. Merle stood by Setsuna's side coaching her. The other healers stood off to the side and waited for Millerna to deliver the child. Setsuna pushed with all her might. "Come on Setsuna, I know you can do it!" Millerna yelled at the girl trying to encourage her to push more. Merle wiped away the sweat from Setsuna's forehead.

"I can't do it." Setsuna told Millerna panting. Millerna shot her an angered look.

"Setsuna, I know you can you just got to believe you can." Setsuna nodded. She knew she could but it hurt so much. "Now the harder you push the less it'll hurt ok. Now push!" Setsuna pushed harder than before and almost broke Merle's finger's in the processes. Millerna smiled and told her to push again. Setsuna did so and a child was born. One of the healers walked over to Millerna and wrapped the newly born child in a warm cotton blanket.

Setsuna rested against the pillows pilled behind her. She breathed heavily in exhaustion. Millerna walked over to Setsuna and handed her, her new born child. "It's a girl." She said with a smile. Setsuna cradled her new born daughter in her arms and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful," She breathed. Merle sat down beside her and asked what she going to name her daughter. Setsuna wondered, she never really thought about a name. She sat there in silence wondering what her daughter's name would be. Then it hit her. She knew the perfect name. "Her name will be Dilandra." Merle looked at her confused.

"Why Dilandra?" She asked her simply.

"Because, she reminds me of her father." Setsuna answered as she caressed the young child's face.


	14. Chapter 14:Going Back

Chapter 14: Going Back

  
  


A week later Setsuna along with her newly born daughter Dilandra, Merle, Millerna, Allen, Dryden and Van sat outside in the courtyard enjoying the warm summer weather. Allen Dryden and Van were mostly enjoying the break from the war. Setsuna sat under a large willow tree cradling Dilandra in her arms, ignoring the others completely. Millerna and Merle sat by the small pond chatting mindless to each other. Van practised his sword skills with Allen for a while until Allen quit because he was getting bored with continuously beating Van. Allen sheathed his sword and walked over towards Setsuna and the young Dilandra. He then sat down next to her and smiled.

"She's very beautiful, just like yourself." He said to her in a sweet voice. Setsuna blushed at the remark but she knew what he was doing and wasn't going to allow him to succeed.

"Why thank you Sir Allen Schezar." He laughed as she called him by his title.

"How many times must I tell you to call me by just Allen?" He asked Setsuna still smiling at her.

"Hey, is it just me or does it look like Allen's trying to court Setsuna?" Merle asked Millerna who then looked at the couple under the tree.

"You know, now that you mention it, it does." Millerna replied to the cat girl.

  
  


Two months had passed since the birth of Dilandra. Setsuna had now been on Gaea for a year and a month. All she could think about was home, Earth. When she had left it was only the third week of the new school year. She wondered if anyone missed her or how everyone was dealing with her disappearance. She wanted to go back but she didn't want to in a way. Where would I go with Dilandra? I can't take her to my father's home because not only would he most likely beat me but he would try to hit her as well. Oh why does this have to be so confusing and frustrating? Setsuna wondered mindlessly to herself as she tucked Dilandra into the cradle in her bedroom. She caressed the child soft face and walked out onto the balcony to watch the sunset, alone. 

Allen walked into her room without knocking, as usual. He walked out onto the balcony to join her. She's simply beautiful, he thought to himself. Setsuna wore a deep blue, velvet dress which clung to the curves of her chest and hips gently. Setsuna was aware that he had been flirting with her and every time he did, she would refuse to respond. Her heart belonged to one man only. Even if she would never see him again, it would forever belong to him.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it," Allen stated as he moved closer to her but she simply moved away and nodded at the comment. He smiled at her, "Just like you." All she could do was blush. He would often make comments like that to her, but she had to be strong. She wouldn't let her heart be won over by blondie knight.

"Why thank you Sir Allen." She said in reply to annoy him. She knew very well that he hated it when she called him Sir Allen.

"I thought we already went through this Setsuna." He said still grinning at her. She smiled back and moved towards the railing of the balcony. The sky got darker as the sun faded into the horizon. Tiny stars lit up the sky slowly like millions of candles. Suddenly Setsuna found herself surrounded by that blue pillar of light that brought her to this world in the first place. Allen looked on stunned and then ran towards the light but was too late, she was gone.

  
  


Setsuna awoke in her bedroom feeling dazed. She sat up slowly and looked around. Am, am I really home? She wondered in shock. Was it all a dream? She stood up and walked over to the door but was startled when a young woman with long straight brunet hair opened it. The woman looked to be middle aged but who was she?

"Oh good you're awake Setsuna." The woman said with a smile as she walked into the room holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Here, you better get dressed or you'll be late for school." Her voice was kind and sweet.

"Um, who are you?" Setsuna managed to ask. The woman laughed at herself.

"Oh I am so rude! I'm Naoko Mizu, I'm your family's social worker." Social worker? Her family had gotten a social worker? It was shocking to Setsuna considering her father refused to speak to one. Naoko handed Setsuna the clothes and left, shutting the door behind her quietly. As Setsuna went to undress she realized that she was wearing her deep blue dress that she wore on Gaea. So it wasn't a dream, she thought with a smile which soon faded. Oh my God, Dilandra! She's still on Gaea! A feeling of fear washed over her. She would have to find a way back to Gaea and soon.

Once she had changed into her school fuku she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Naoko was making breakfast. Naoko turned to Setsuna and handed her a plate with a slice of toast buttered and a glass of milk. Setsuna accepted the food graciously and sat down at the table. When she finished eating she put her dishes in the sink and headed for the door.

"Oh Setsuna, here's your timetable okay." Naoko handed her a piece of paper as Setsuna left the house.

  
  


Setsuna felt awkward at school. It had been over a year since she had been there. She would be behind all of her old classmates. The first thing she did when she arrived at school was go to her old locker. Everything looked the way she had left it. She looked over her schedule and grabbed the books she already had.

"Setsuna?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around instantly to see the owner of the voice. "Oh my God Setsuna! You're really back!" The young teenaged brunet squealed in excitement.

"Tika! Oh it's so good to see you again!" Setsuna hugged the girl tightly. "I missed you so much!" They both broke the hug when they realized the time. "What lunch do you have?" Setsuna asked quickly.

"Uh forth, you?" 

"Ditto. Well, meet me at the caff ok." Tika nodded and the two went their separate ways to class. It took the first two classes for Setsuna to get use to her old routine. At lunch she met up with her best friend Tika and the two girls went and sat down at a table with a few other girls their age.

"Setsuna, where the fuck have you been?!" Was Tika's first question but Setsuna wasn't surprised at all, she was actually expecting it. Setsuna went on to tell her and her other friends about Gaea and how she fell in love with Dilandau. She didn't tell them about her daughter. She didn't feel comfortable enough to tell them just yet. Once she finished telling them her little tale she couldn't help but ask Tika about all that had happened when she left.


	15. Chapter 15:Unexpected Sightings

Chapter 15:Unexpected Sightings

  
  


"Well, your father continued to drink and as usual refused any help until your brother Takato talked him into seeing a social worker. Both of them got the help the needed. Everyone thought you ran away from home because you talked about doing it so often. There were posters of you like everywhere in he school and in some public places like the mall or library." There was an awkward silence between the two young teens. "But Naoko worked wonders with your dad and brother." Setsuna looked up at her friend. "Your dad hasn't touched an alcoholic drink in like two months! And Takato has gotten over his drug addiction." 

A small smile formed on Setsuna's face. Things were getting better on Earth. Maybe we can be a family again, she thought with some hope but then she remembered about Dilandra. How can we be a family without her, my daughter. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Setsuna? Is something wrong?" Tika asked her concerned. Setsuna quickly wiped away the tear and shook her head and told her no. "Are you sure?" Tika studied her friend's features carefully. She knew something was up and she was determined to find out what it was. "Let's go for a walk." Tika suggested as she stood up and grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Setsuna followed her friend out of the cafeteria. When the reached the outside of the school and were alone, Tika asked her the same question again. 

Setsuna sighed in defeat. She knew Tika very well and knew that she could be extremely stubborn. "Ok, fine, I'll tell ya." She looked around to find a place where she could talk to Tika in with a bit of privacy. "Follow me." Setsuna said as she walked over towards the equipment shed. The two sat down on the grass beside the shed and Tika waited patiently for Setsuna to begin.

"Ok, when I went to Gaea, I uh, well, I kinda did more than fighting." Tika looked at her clueless. "I . . . I . . . um, well, let's just say that I don't have a cherry." Tika's eyes widened.

"You're-you're not a-a virgin! Oh my God Setsuna! I never thought that you! Of all people, you lost your cherry! Wow, this is just so weird! I was expecting to lose mine before you but I guess you beat me to it." Setsuna bit her lip.

"That's not all." Setsuna mumbled and Tika looked at her seriously. She had a feeling she knew what Setsuna was going to say. "I have a two month old daughter." Tika was left speechless.

"You're kiddin with me aren't ya." Tika said in her sly way. Setsuna shock her head no and kept a straight face. Tika knew that Setsuna was bad at lying which made her realize that she was telling the truth. "Oh my God Setsuna! Well, where is she?"

"She's on Gaea in Palas Asturia" Setsuna said quietly but she knew she was in good hands. While saying with Millerna and the others, she had learned to trust them. 

  
  


After school Setsuna walked home alone. Something didn't feel right but she didn't know what. She looked around to see if she was being followed but there was no one around. She observed her surroundings and found nothing to be out of the ordinary but she still felt there was something wrong. She quickened her pace and the first this she did when she stepped into her home was head straight up to her room. She changed out of her blue school fuku and into a pair of blue flared jeans and a red halter top. She laid down on her bed and began to think how she would return to Gaea, return to her baby and to her love.

  
  


The following morning went as the pervious one. She was greeted by Naoko as soon as she stepped out of her bedroom. She walked to school and met up with Tika on the front steps. The two chatted about whatever came to mind, then it happened. Out of the corner of her eye Setsuna saw two large pillars of light in the sky and she wasn't the only one who witnessed it either. Many of the other students stopped to watch. When the lights disappeared, two floating objects could be seen in the sky. One was obviously larger than the other and looked all too familiar to Setsuna.

"What are those things?" Tika asked as she stared at the objects in awe.

"The larger one is the floating fortress Vione and the other is the levi ship Crusade." Setsuna answered in a serious tone.

"Whoa, what a minute! Are you saying those are the things you told me about that they have on Gaea?!" Tika asked surprised. She didn't really believe her friend's story, it seemed to farfetched. Setsuna nodded as she stared at the two ships in the sky. How did they get here? Was all Setsuna could think about at the time.


	16. Chapter 16:Uncovering the Past

Chapter 16: Uncovering the Past

  
  


All through Setsuna's classes, she couldn't concentrate. The thought of Zaibach being so close scared her. What if they came after her, was her main thought. The day passed quickly and the two levi ships were all over the news that evening. The following morning Setsuna was woken up by Naoko.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up for school." Setsuna sat up confused. She had figured that school would have been cancelled because of the two "UFO's" that were spotted in the sky the pervious day. "Well come on Setsuna, you can't stay in bed all day." Naoko said as she placed the freshly folded school fuku on the end of the bed and left. Setsuna wearily got out of bed and dressed.

As she walked to school she could see the two floating ships in the sky and wondered what they both had planned. Would they start a war on Earth? Time could only tell. As she walked into the school she got an unusual feeling. Words couldn't describe what she felt. Setsuna then headed to her locker as usual and went straight to class.

Setsuna stayed rather quiet at lunch. Her mind was too focussed on the Vione. Tika snapped Setsuna out of her daze just in time for her to listen in on her friend Ami's conversation.

"Ya well today in Calculus we had two new students which just happen to be cuties!" The girls giggled and Ami continued. "Ya and their names are Gatti and Miguel. I think they're from Europe." Setsuna nearly choked on her sandwich. Ami looked over at her friend confused. "Setsuna, what's wrong?" Setsuna swallowed her food and took a sip of her can of pop.

"What did these guys look like?" she asked her in a serious tone.

"Oh um . . ." she paused. "Hey you see those two guys talking over there." she said as she pointed at the two young men. Setsuna turned and was not surprised at all. It was them, the Dragon Slayers. They're probably here after me, she thought to herself as studied them carefully. The two then looked over at her and she quickly turned around hoping that they didn't see her. "Hey Gatti! Miguel! Come on over!" Ami shouted to them as she waved her hand at them. Setsuna felt very panicked and her friends noticed this.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" Tika asked concerned.

"I've gotta go." She answered as she got up and ran off.

"You can't go yet. You've got to met these guys." Setsuna turned to Ami with a serious face.

"I've already met them and I don't want to talk to them again." Setsuna turned back around and left. The two boys then approached the girls.

"Hey Ami." Miguel said as he winked at her. Ami blushed slightly. "So who was that girl who just ran off?" He asked as he and Gatti sat down with the other girls.

"Oh that was Setsuna. She said she'd already met you two and that she didn't want to talk to ya ever again." There was an awkward silence in the air.

"What did you guys do to her?" Tika asked them in a defensive way.

"We did nothing. We haven't met her before." Gatti answered.

"Hm, maybe she thought you guys were someone else then." Ami remarked.

"Probably." Miguel replied.

  
  


Setsuna walked around the school alone trying to avoid the duo and anyone else from Zaibach. She knew that if they were here then the others would be too and her hypothesis was right. She had seen at least Chesta, Dallet, Violle and Guimel. Prefect, just perfect, she thought to herself. Ami came up from behind her and placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder causing her friend to jump slightly. Setsuna turned around and to her horror she saw them, Gatti and Miguel.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Setsuna snarled at the two boys. Ami looked at Setsuna in shock.

"We're only following our orders Setsuna." She rolled her eyes.

"And let me guess, your orders are to kidnap me, bring me back to the Vione and force me to fight for Zaibach." Setsuna scoffed.

"Setsuna, what are you talking about?" Ami asked confused.

"Well, it's sorta like that Setsuna except all we're here to do is to bring you back." Gatti replied. Ami looked as confused as ever.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going back. Not now, not ever." They didn't react at all to her comment. They knew that she would refuse.

"Setsuna, don't make our job any harder than it already is." Miguel said to her in a sort of begging way. The two stepped closer and Setsuna stepped back away from them. As Gatti went to put his hand on her shoulder she pushed it away and ran off. The two then quickly followed Setsuna and left behind a very confused Ami.

Tika walked around the corner of one of the hallways and watched Setsuna run quickly past her then she saw those two guys, Gatti and Miguel follow not too long after. She then came across Ami who was standing in the hallway confuse. "What's going on?" Tika asked.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Ami answered honestly.

  
  


Setsuna ran to the outside of the school thinking she had lost the two. She may have lost them but she hadn't lost the other slayers who were hiding in the school. Violle came up from behind her held her arms down as he wrapped his own arms around her upper body. She trashed about hoping that it would cause him to loosen his grip but it did nothing but make him tighten it. She then sudden got a wicked idea. She kicked her leg backwards hitting him in his sensitive area. Instantly he let go and fell to the ground. She ran back into the school not knowing why.

Setsuna ran to her locker for an unknown reason. When she open it she saw something she didn't want to see. Before her eyes was her Dragon Slayer uniform. "Oh fuck," she breathed and quickly shut her locker. She ran back out of the school and making sure she couldn't see any of the slayers. Once she knew the coast was clear, she made a run for it. She ran as fast as her tired legs could take her. As she rounded the corner of her street she bumped into a man. She stumbled backwards then looked up to see who it was.

"A-Allen." She stuttered. He smiled down at her like he always did. Allen led her back to the levi ship Crusade where she found the rest of her friends; Van the young king, Merle his companion, the king and queen of Asturia, and the crew of the Crusade. Millerna took Setsuna to a secluded room where she found her two month old daughter fast asleep. A smile form on Setsuna's face as she picked up her sleeping daughter.

"I'll let you have some time alone with her." Millerna said as she left the room. Setsuna rocked the young child in her arms then layed her back down on the bed. 

As she was about to sit down on the bed by her daughter, she heard the crumpling of a paper coming from her shirt pocket. She put her hand into the pocket and pulled out the paper which was neatly folded and addressed to her. She read it over to herself in silence. It was from Folken. In the letter he had told her to look into Gaea's history before she chooses sides. 

With that thought in mind, she headed to the small library aboard the Crusade. She skimmed through numerous historical texts that talked about how Gaea came into being to the very present. As she read she found some very interesting information. She closed the book on her lap and returned to her room. She wrapped Dilandra securely in her blanket and peered thought the doorway to see if anyone was around. Lucky for her they were all in the melef bay eating lunch. Setsuna escaped from the levi ship and ran home with Dilandra in her arms.

Once she was home she immediately explained everything to Naoko. She told her everything, not leaving out one single detail. It was a bit unbelievable for Naoko but it did explain quite a bit. "Naoko, please take care of Dilandra until I return ok." Naoko nodded as Setsuna handed to young child over to her. Setsuna looked at her watch and ran back to the school hoping she would make there in time before the last bell went.

Luckily for her she made it back there ten minutes before it would go. Some students were let out early and walked home or to their buses as Setsuna walked up the steps of the school. She went back to her locker and saw the uniform still hanging there along with a note attached.

Setsuna,

if you want to come back to the Vione, you must face me in a duel at 2:33 behind your school.

Dilandau

  
  


She grabbed the uniform and sword out of her locker. She knew what she had to do. She shut her locker and headed to the girls change room where she undressed herself and put on her black and gold Dragon Slayer uniform. Memories flooded back to her as put on each piece of the uniform. Tika walked in on Setsuna as she changed and looked at her in shock.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?" She asked confused. Setsuna looked at her friend with a smile.

"I'm going back." She answered simply.

"Back where? To Zaibach or whatever?" Setsuna nodded and smiled. "But I thought you hated them."

"I did until I found out the truth. You see, Zaibach was once a prosperous country until Asturia attacked them hundreds of years ago. The Asturians destroyed their crops and lives. The people of Zaibach use to be peaceful but when the Asturian nobles saw how Zaibach, a small and powerless country, was doing so well they decided to kill them." Tika looked shocked but still confused. The whole Gaea thing had her confused from the start. Setsuna grabbed her belt which had her sheathed sword attached to it and put it on around her waist. 

Calmly she walked out of the change room and down the hallway. It was 2:30, she had three minutes to meet up with Dilandau. As she walked down the halls she was given numerous strange looks but she simply ignored them. She walked out to the parking lot behind the school where she saw him waiting for her along with his Dragon Slayers.

"So Setsuna, what's it gonna be? Them or us?" Dilandau asked her as he prepared to draw his sword.

"You." She answered him honestly.

"Well, I don't know if I want you back traitor!" He barked at her. "But, I would be willing to let you back if you show that you're worthy in a duel." Before anymore could be said Setsuna had already drawn her sword.

Crowds of students gathered around to watch. Tika and Ami were among the crowd and could not believe their own eyes. They saw their Setsuna preparing to have a sword fight with a silver haired boy.

Both Setsuna and Dilandau got into their fighting stances. Dilandau was the first to attack but his attack was easily blocked by Setsuna who then counterattacked his attack. Their fight raged on. Both fought to their best and without noticing it were putting on an entertaining show for the other students around.

Setsuna began to notice more hatred in his eyes as they fought. She knew that his blood red eyes were always filled with some sort of hatred but she noticed there was more. "Why do you hate me so much Dilandau?" Setsuna asked him as she blocked another one of his attacks.

"Why? Well first of all you left and second of all you went and got knocked up by that bastard Allen!" Dilandau yelled as he attacked again and Setsuna laughed.

"You thought that I got knocked up by Allen that playboy! Ha! I would never let him touch me the way you did." She blocked his attack and then attack him. "You're the one who knocked me Dilandau." He was left speechless. "I left Zaibach because I was confused but now that I know her history, I don't want to leave ever again." Dilandau didn't know what to say. Setsuna waited for his response which kept her off guard and Dilandau used it to his advantage. He knocked her sword out of her hand and held the tip of his own sword at her neck.


	17. Chapter 17:Separation

Chapter 17: Separation

  
  


"You did that on purpose." Dilandau muttered. How did he know? Setsuna asked herself inwardly. "I know you could do better than that so why, why did you give up?" She looked away from him.

"Dilandau both you and I know that if I was truly fighting at my best, you would be dead." Dilandau laughed. "So, am I worthy enough to come back or not?" Her voice was emotionless. He removed his sword from her neck and sheathed it.

"Grab your sword and follow me." He ordered Setsuna as he turn his back to her. A smile formed on her face as she grabbed her sword off of the ground and sheathed it. Tika and Ami ran up to their friend as she began to follow Dilandau.

"Setsuna, where are you going?" Tika asked. Setsuna stoped and turned to them.

"I'm sorry you guys, but they need me." She saw the depression in their eyes. "But hey, maybe we'll see each other in the future." Small smiles formed on their faces as both girls hugged their friend tightly.

"Setsuna, just be careful and don't go and get yourself killed ok."Ami whispered as she loosened her hug. Both girls backed away and watched their friend walk away from them. 

When Setsuna was aboard the Vione, she was led back to her old room. It's good to be back, she thought with a smile as she closed the door behind her. But her smile soon faded as she remembered about Dilandra. She couldn't leave Earth without her. Just as she was about to open the door, someone the other side did. There in front of her was Folken. "Don't worry Setsuna, we won't leave without her." He told her calmly. "It's too late to be going out so you may retrieve her in the morning." Setsuna was ready to protest but quickly changed her mind. After Folken left Setsuna got an idea in her head. She opened her door and went across the hall hoping to find Dilandau there and of course he was.

"What do you want?" Dilandau asked as he went to put on the jacket part of his suit of armour. Setsuna smiled at him slyly.

"I just want to take you out on the town to show you how we have fun on Earth." Setsuna answered as she approached him. Dilandau rolled his eyes. The only thing he found fun was fighting in a battle. Setsuna wrapped her arms around his neck forcing his head close to hers. He knew what she was doing but didn't mind at all. Their lips pressed hard against each others. Dilandau ran his fingers gently through her soft blond hair. Setsuna broke the kiss and asked him again "So, do you want to go and have some fun or not?" He smiled wickedly back at her.

After a night a excitement, Setsuna brought Dilandau back to her home. Her father was gone out at a meeting to help him with his alcohol addiction and Takato was at work so Setsuna had the house to herself except for Naoko.

"Setsuna, who is this man?" Naoko asked sternly. "And why are you dressed like that?" Setsuna went and spoke to her in the kitchen alone where she explained to her what had happened that day and how she was going to leave for good. Once that was done and over with, Setsuna led Dilandau upstairs to her bedroom where she introduced Dilandau to his daughter. 

  
  


When Setsuna awoke the next morning, she was not alone in her bed. there was someone else laying with her and it wasn't her daughter. She had put Dilandra in the new crib that was in her room. As she turned over to see whom it was an arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. As she looked at the arms of the person in her bed, she bean to recognize the armour they wore. They were wearing a red and black leather armour sit much like her own and she knew only one person who wore red and black. She relaxed her muscles as he drew her closer. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck which brought back more memories from the last time they had shared a bed together.

Later that morning when both were wide awake Setsuna began to pack a few of her things in a bag to bring with her back to the Vione. As she packed, something unexpected had happened. Two blue pillars of light could be seen in the sky taking the Vione and the Crusade back to Gaea. Then the same thing happened in Setsuna's very own room except it happened to Dilandau. Within an instant he was gone. Taken away against his own will. Setsuna stood in her room shocked and feeling a bit heart broken. He was gone and she was all alone.


	18. Chapter 18:Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 18: Unexpected Happenings

  
  


Dilandau found himself aboard the Vione in his room. She . . .she's gone . . .they're both gone . . .Dilandau was falling into the pits of self pity. Or, maybe they were brought here. He dashed out of his room and to Setsuna's to find it empty. He then checked every possible place on the Vione looking for his love and daughter but he was unsuccessful. Dilandau went back to his room and could only wonder why, why he was brought back without her. A single tear rolled down his face but he quickly wiped it away. He began to feel "unmanly" when he realized that he was crying over a lose. He hardly ever cried. He had to find her and there was only one person who may know how to find her. Dilandau walked to Folken's study and entered without knocking, as usual. 

  
  


Six years had passed since Setsuna had gone to Gaea. She was now 23 and had a full time job as a self defence teacher. Her daughter Dilandra was five years old and attending school. Both her and her Daughter lived with Setsuna's best friend Tika and her fiance Mamoru. They had been together for three years. All four lived in a two story house in the suburbs of Tokyo city.

Setsuna laid in her bed sleeping peacefully until Dilandra snuck into her room. Little Dilandra crawled onto the queen sized bed and went under the covers. "Dill-chan, what are you doing?" Setsuna asked as she opened her eyes weakly.

"I had a scary dream mommy." The little silver haired girl answered as she cuddled up closer to her mother. Setsuna sighed and put her arm around her daughter.

"Don't worry Dilandra, everything will be okay." She told her daughter as she began to drift off to sleep. The little girl shut her royal blue eyes and fell asleep with her mother.

  
  


"Dilly-chan, time to get up." Setsuna whispered into her daughter's ear. The young girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The two went down stairs to the kitchen once they finished dressing themselves. Setsuna wore a pair of beige cargo pants with a navy blue tank top over her black body suit. Dilandra was dressed in her forest green and white sailor style school fuku.

Dilandra sat at the kitchen table with Tika and ate her bowl of cereal while her mother quickly ate a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice. "Setsuna, you should really eat more than a slice of toast." Mamoru commented as he entered the room dressed in a blue dress suit.

"And you should cut back on the coffee Mamoru. You know it's not good for your health." Setsuna retorted as she watched him drink his coffee. He was silent just as she had expected. Setsuna looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Okay come on Dilandra, you've got to get to school." The two hurried out to the silver sunfire. Once Setsuna dropped Dilandra off at school she headed to the martial arts studio.

After a long day of training and teaching, Setsuna drove to her daughter's school, picked her up and drove home where she went and took a long relaxing bath. Later that evening after she tucked Dilandra to bed she caressed her daughter's long silver hair then went to the living room and watch some TV with Tika and Mamoru. As she entered the room something unusual happened. Setsuna found herself enveloped in a bright light that seemed all too familiar. Tika and Mamoru looked on shocked and unsure what to do. When the light faded they noticed that their friend was gone.

  
  


Setsuna sat up on the soft forest floor. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She then stood up and looked up at the sky. A bit of a smile formed on her face when she could see not just one but two moons. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Setsuna stood alert and ready to fight. She relaxed when she saw their blue and black leather armour.

"It's good to see you Miguel, Gatti." She said with a smiled and feeling relieved. They escorted her back to the Vione where she was reunited with not only her friends but the man that she had fallen in love with, Dilandau.

  
  


The next morning Dilandra walked into her mother's room to find it empty. She wondered downstairs in her pink, frilly night gown looking for her mother. She walked into the kitchen to see only Tika and Mamoru. "Auntie Tika, where's mommy?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her right eye. Tika was hesitant to answer. She didn't know how to explain that her mother vanished in a blue pillar of light.

"Uh, Dilandra, your mommy had to go away on a business trip but she'll come back sometime." Tika felt guilty for lying to the young girl but she knew she couldn't tell her the truth. The girl nodded and went upstairs to change. Setsuna, you better come back soon, Tika thought to herself as she watched Dilandra walk up the stairs with a blue look on her little face.


	19. Chapter 19:Awkward Events

Chapter 19: Awkward Events

  
  


For ten long years Setsuna trained and fought in the war officially titled the War of the Century. For fifteen long years Zaibach had been in a direct war with Asturia, Fanelia, and the Duchy of Freid. These three countries didn't fight alone, no they had allies with such countries as Cesario and Daedalus. Even without her daughter, Setsuna was still able to fight. She fought hoping that they would be reunited once the war was over.

Setsuna sat in the guymelef loading bay of the Vione along with the other slayers awaiting their orders. Gatti walked in and only had to say one thing "Floressa Forest front in Asturia." All of the slayers quickly got into the guymelefs and waited for their signal to attack.

  
  


Dilandra woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She rolled over and hit it to turn it off. Lazily, she got out of bed and dressed herself into her black and grey sailor style school fuku. She went into the bathroom and quickly tied her silky silver hair into a loose ponytail. She walked down the stairs quickly and went into the kitchen where she was greeted by Tika.

"Good morning Dilandra." Tika said as she handed her two slices of toast on a plate.

"Thanks aunt Tika." Dilandra replied as she sat down at the kitchen table where she ate her breakfast and quickly read over the newspaper. As soon as she finished eating she went and brushed her teeth then headed out the door for school.

As Dilandra walked up the steps of the school she met up with her friends and headed to her class. Everyone went to their seats at the sound of the first bell. "Well, good morning students. Today we have a new student among us." The young female teacher looked towards the door and gestured for the student to come in. A tall, slender teenaged girl with emerald green eyes and long ebony hair that flowed past her shoulders walked up to the teacher. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Melody Fanel." The last name struck Dilandra in an unusual way. Something about seemed familiar and told her to stay away.

At lunch, Dilandra and her friends made quick friends with Melody. Dilandra tried ignore the feeling she got from that name, Fanel. Why does it sound so familiar? Dilandra wondered. "Hey what are you guys doing after school today?" The tall blond of the group asked her friends. All answered their friend the same thing, nothing. "Well, you guys wanna go to Shibuya?" She suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a good plan Minako-chan." Dilandra replied. Her reply was soon followed by similar responses.

"Ok great! We'll all met at the game centre there at 4:30 ok." All the girls nodded and went on with their lunch.

  
  


After school Dilandra walked home alone as usual. She told Tika about her plans for the evening before she went up to her room to change. As she walked past the room which once belonged to her mother she paused. Oh mom, wen will you come back or will you come back? She wondered and continued down the hallway.

Dilandra changed out of her school fuku and into a pair of flaming red mod-robes and a bright orange halter top. Once she was dressed, Dilandra opened the drawer of her night table and grabbed her wallet and slipped it into her small black shoulder bag. She ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Um aunt Tika, can you give me a ride to Shibuya?" Tika couldn't refuse because Dilandra was giving her the "puppy dog" face.

"Oh fine Dilandra. When do you want to leave?" she asked as she put her empty cup of coffee into the sink.

"Well, I've gotta be there by 4:30 so when should be leave?" Tika looked at her watch.

"Well, rush hour is approaching so we should leave now. Go out to the car, I'll meet you there." Dilandra walked outside and got into the passenger's seat of the black convertible.

Tika drove like she was till a teen across Tokyo to the Shibuya shopping district. As Dilandra stepped out of the convertible when Tika stopped the vehicle on the side of the road by the Shibuya shopping centre Tika shouted to Dilandra. "Call a half an hour before you want to come home ok!" Dilandra nodded and walked into the game centre where she met up with all her friends.

After shopping for an hour and a half the headed to the food court where they bought their dinner. The girls sat and acted like normal teenaged girls. They chatted, talked about boys and gossiped. In the background some screams could be heard. The girls all turned to where the noise was coming but saw nothing out of the ordinary until two soldiers, each wearing different armour, appeared from around the corner fighting with swords.

One soldier had long blond hair and wore a white and blue uniform and the other soldier had short dark blond hair and wore blue and black leather armour. Something inside told Dilandra to be cautious about the tall blond but not to be afraid of the other soldier.

"Gatti! Fall back!" A man's voice could be heard in the background. The dark blond did as the voice had said. The tall blond looked around, observing his surroundings. Strange place, he thought to himself. When he caught sight of Melody he rushed over to her and bowed down on one knee.

"Your highness, are you all right?" He asked her in his knightly way. The other girls looked at Melody with confusion written all over their faces.

"Yes, I am fine Allen now rise." He did as she had said. "How the hell did they and you get here?" She asked him with a bit of worry in her voice.

"We are uncertain about that but you must come with me for your safety princess."

"What about my friends? I can't leave them here." Allen looked at the small group of girls.

"They may come with us." He told her and watched a smile form on her face. "Now we must hurry and find the Crusade. I saw it get brought here." The group then left the shopping centre and on their way out Minako couldn't help but ask what was going on. Melody quickly explained that she was the princess of a country called Fanelia on a planet called Gaea and how her and her mother were sent to Earth for their safety during the war. 

When they reached the parking lot of the shopping centre they were confronted by more soldiers wearing the blue and black leather armour. "Allen Schezar, you should just give up now. If you don't, I guarantee you'll die a very painful death." A male's voice sounded from the back of the group of soldiers. He walked to the front of the group to came face to face with his opponent. He wore black and red leather instead of black and blue. His hair was a silky silver and his eyes were blood red.

"I never surrender." Allen growled at the soldier.

"Well, I think you should start Allen or it could mean your death." A woman's voice sound from behind the silver haired man. She stepped forward to reveal herself. She had royal blue eyes, long blond hair which was braided and wore gold and black armour. She glanced at the group of girls behind Allen and she froze. There behind him was her daughter. She knew it had to be Dilandra, she could never forget her face. Even though it had been ten years she still looked the same.

Dilandra's eyes widened as she saw the woman. It was her, her own mother. She hadn't changed at all. She still looked the same from the last time she had seen her which was when she was only five years old. "Mom," she breathed.


	20. Chapter 20:Reunited at Last

Chapter 20: Reunited at Last

  
  


Minako looked at Dilandra strangely. "Dilandra, are you alright?" She asked her in a whisper. Dilandra didn't answer or respond, she was still in shock that her mother was back from wherever she was. Once Allen heard the blond call the silver haired girl Dilandra and when he saw the look on both the girl and Setsuna's faces, he got an idea. He grabbed Dilandra and held the blade of his dagger at her neck.

"Now, will you surrender?" He asked with a grin. Setsuna was full of rage.

"Take your filthy hands off of her you bastard!" Setsuna shouted at him. Allen laughed at how helpless she looked. Setsuna's look of fear and anger disappeared from her face when realized how reckless Allen had been. With a swift movement she charge forward with her sword unsheathed but instead of attacking, she leapt over Allen and grabbed Melody.

"Now, how about you surrender? You know Van would kill you if you let anything happen to his daughter." Setsuna said grinning slyly at him. Rage filled Allen. How could I have been so careless? He wondered.

"How about a trade. You can have your bastard child if you hand over the princess." Setsuna thought about it. I don't have much choice. If I kill Melody he would certainly kill Dilandra and I won't let anything happen to her. Setsuna made up her mind.

"Fine." She released her grip from Melody and sheathed her sword. Melody ran over toward Allen. Once Allen knew Melody was safe he too let go of Dilandra and put away his dagger. 

Dilandra ran into her mother's warm embrace. "I missed you so much Dilandra."Setsuna whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Allen, I think it's best if you retreated before you go and get yourself killed which I don't mind much, as long as I get to be the one to kill you." Dilandau sneered. Allen's rage and anger only built up more, but like most knights he knew when he had to retreat.

  
  


Later that night Dilandra awoke in a dark room with steel walls. What? Where am I? She wondered as she sat up. As the door opened Dilandra kept her guard up but relaxed when she saw it was her mother.

"I know this may seen strange and awkward-"

"Where were you all these years? Why did you leave me?" Dilandra asked.

"I've been in Zaibach on Gaea. I didn't leave you. If I could of have had it my way, you would have come with me but fate wouldn't allow that. I was taken there against my will." She paused. "I'm sorry Dilandra." An awkward silence hung in the air. A few moments later a knock sounded from the door. "Enter." Setsuna replied as she turned towards the door.

"Uh, here are the clothes you asked for Setsuna." A soldier with black curly hair said as he handed Setsuna the pile of clothes.

"Thank you Violle." Setsuna replied as she took the clothes from him. Violle the turned around and left.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did you threaten to kill one of my friends?" Setsuna avoided her daughter's eyes.

"I'm an elite soldier of Zaibach. Your friend Melody is the daughter of one of my enemies and is the Princess of Fanelia."

"Why are you at war with them?" Dilandra asked curiously as she sat up.

"This war goes back for hundreds of years. It all started when Asturia attacked Zaibach because they saw how prosperous she was becoming. All the Asturian nobles wanted Asturia to be the most power country on Gaea." Setsuna explained. "Here, you might want to put this on." she handed Dilandra the pile of clothes she was holding.

"Why?" Dilandra asked as accepted the clothes from her mother.

"Well, it will attract a lot less attention. The Vione is full of men. The only females here are myself, the maids, nurses and you. If you went around wearing that short skirt I can guarantee that you would end up in an uncomfortable situation." Dilandra looked down at her outfit. "You can go change in the bathroom." Setsuna said as she pointed to the bathroom door. Dilandra stood up and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing loose black leather pants and an orange short sleeve tunic. "Oh, here. You might want to put these on." she handed Dilandra a pair of black and orange knee high, padded boots. Dilandra sat down on the bed and put them on.

"Anything else?" Dilandra asked as she stood up. Setsuna looked at her. Something's missing, she thought to herself.

"Oh, yes." she walked over to the chair by the desk and grabbed a black leather jacked with orange padding on the shoulders and arms. She walked up to her daughter and handed her the coat.

"Uh, this is armour," Dilandra pointed out confused.

"Yes, well, that's all we really got here. I could go and get you a maids dress-"

"Uh this will be fine." Dilandra said interrupting her mother. She put on the coat and zipped it up half way. Setsuna looked at the clock on the wall

"Well, I guess we should head down the mess hall for dinner." Setsuna turned to the door and gestured for Dilandra to follow.

  
  


A/N: so what did ya think? Sorry about the short delay. I planned on having this chappie out yesterday but I noticed that I had quite a few grammar problems and spelling errors in my fic so I fixed them up. Well any ways, please review and all flames can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com or if you have any questions feel free to e-mail them to me.


	21. Chapter 21:Odd Encounters

Chapter 21: Odd Encounters

  
  


Dilandau paced back and forth in his bedroom. He knew he had a daughter and he knew that, that girl he saw his wife hug earlier that day was her. How am I supposed to act around her? He asked himself mentally. Why could she be a boy? It would make it so much easier, he thought with a sigh as he grabbed his jacket and left his room.

  
  


Setsuna led her daughter to the mess hall which was filled with men and boys Dilandra's age. One of the men sitting at the tale turned around to see Setsuna. "Hey Setsuna!" The brunet yelled at her and waved for her to come over. Setsuna sat down beside him and Dilandra sat beside her mother. "So is she a new recruit?" He asked as he looked at Dilandra.

"No she is not Miguel. This is my daughter Dilandra." Setsuna clarified and turned to her daughter. "Dilandra, this is Miguel, one of the Dragon Slayers and a friend of mine." Cautiously Dilandra shook his hand.

"Mom, who are all these people?" Dilandra asked her mother in a whisper.

"All of the older men are the original Dragon Slayers, an elite group of soldiers for Zaibach. The younger ones are the new generation of the Dragon Slayers."

"Why are they called Dragon Slayers? Do they actually slay dragons or what?" Setsuna smiled at her daughter.

"Well, you see the king of Fanelia is often referred to as the dragon because he has Draconian blood and also since he is the king of the land protected by dragons. The Dragon Slayers were originally meant to capture and kill him." Dilandra nodded.

"Hey Setsuna, you going to the gym after dinner?" a man with short blond hair asked Setsuna from the other side of table.

"Uh sure Chesta." Setsuna then quickly glanced at Dilandra. "But first I've got to do something else so I should be there later." she replied and began to eat the food off her plate.

After dinner Setsuna took Dilandra back up to her room. " you can use my room tonight Dilandra. I'll share a room with . . ." she paused to think. "I'll stay in the Dragon Slayers dorm tonight." Setsuna walked over to her dresser and grabbed her sword off of it.

"Hey mom," Setsuna finished buckling her sword to her belt and turned to face Dilandra. "Who's room is that across the hallway?" she asked cautiously.

"That's . . ." she didn't know how to explain it to her the room was her father's. "That room belongs to your father."

"My father?" Dilandra repeated. Setsuna nodded.

"It's best if you don't disturb him right now. I'll introduce you to him later ok." Dilandra nodded and sat down on the bed. Setsuna then turned and headed out the door. "I shouldn't be too long. If you want to come down to the gym later just go to the stairs at the end of hall and go down them till you get to the training floor. It's pretty easy to find." she added and then shut the door. 

Wow, this day just gets stranger by the minute! First I find out my mom's really some elite warrior on another planet and now I get to meet my dad. I wonder what he's like? Mom never did really mention him before she left ten years ago. Dilandra laid back on the bed and wondered mindlessly. She soon found herself feeling bored of being in the room alone. She stood up and walked into the hallway. She glanced down the hall and then to the door across from her. Her curiosity wanted to open the door but she controlled herself. Dilandra turned away from the door and headed to the stairs.

Dilandra walked down the stairs till she reached the training floor. She walked past numerous rooms till she arrived at a door with Gym II written on it. Is this it? Dilandra wondered as she hesitantly placed her hand on the handle of the door and turned it. She opened the door slowly and walked in. There was no one in the gym. Hesitantly Dilandra shut the door and looked around.

"Who the hell are you?" a man's voice asked from behind her. Dilandra quickly turned around and came face to face with the man. She had recognized him from earlier. She didn't know his name but had the feeling he was of a high rank, higher than her mother. "Answer my question girl, who are you?" is voice sent a chill down Dilandra's spine.

"I'm Dilandra, Dilandra Kimiwo." the name hit Dilandau. Before him was his daughter. My God, she's . . . she's my daughter. Dilandau was literally left speechless. He could see the fear in her eyes. She's afraid me, she shouldn't be. Wait! What am I thinking! I'm Dilandau Albatou! An elite soldier! I shouldn't be thinking about feelings.

Yes you should, a voice echoed in his mind, interrupting his train of thought. What? Why! He demanded from the voice. If you don't, not only would you lose her, you would lose Setsuna. It was true, she would leave him if became insensitive towards his own daughter.

Should I say something? Dilandra wondered as she studied the man before her. Man this is feeling really strange. I wonder what he's thinking right now? Is he mad at me or what?

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Dilandau asked breaking the silence.

"I'm looking for my mom. She said she was in the gym with some other soldiers called Dragon Hunters or something."

"They're Dragon Slayers! Not hunters!" he barked at her comment. Dilandra jumped at the sound if his voice. It was chilling. Oh shit, I did it again. "Sorry," he said unexpectedly. "The gym is down the hall. Now get out." his voice was emotionless. Dilandra did what he had said and left quickly.

What a jerk, Dilandra thought as she found the gym just down the hall. She opened the door and saw her mother duelling with one of the older men that wore blue and black armour. Wow, she's great, Dilandra thought as she watched her mother beat the other soldier.

"Miguel, I think you're getting too old for this." Setsuna remarked as she helped the soldier to his feet.

  
  


A/N: ya I know this chappie sucked. I was having bit of a writers block. I didn't know how to do the scene with Dilly and Dilandra. It was hard. Well flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com and any questions can be e-mail to me as well.


	22. Chapter 22:The Meeting

Chapter 22: The Meeting

  
  


Setsuna sheathed her sword and glanced towards the door. "Oh Dilandra, I'm glad you decided to come down and join us." Dilandra smiled back at her mother. "Hey Dilandra, you wanna try?" Setsuna asked as she grabbed Miguel's sword from his grasp as he prepared to sheath it.

"Uh, sure I guess." Dilandra answered uncertain. "But I don't know how to-"

"don't worry, I'll teach you." Setsuna handed her daughter the sword and motioned for Dilandra to follow her to the centre of the gym. "Now, since this is your first time you'll want to hold the sword with both hands." Setsuna went through most of the basics to sword fighting with Dilandra.

"Yep, she's definitely Setsuna's daughter." Miguel commented to Chesta as they watched to mother and daughter duo fight.

"What makes you say that?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well remember how fast Setsuna learned how to fight?" Chesta thought about it and nodded in response. "Well, look at how well Dilandra is doing and this is her first time."

"But Miguel, you've gotta remember who's her father. And we all know that Lord Dilandau is one of the best fighters on Gaea-"

"Um I think you meant to say that Lord Dilandau IS the best fighter on Gaea." Miguel said interrupting Violle. 

"Um excuse me boys, but who did you say was the best fighter on Gaea?" Setsuna asked as she walked up to the group of soldiers. Miguel opened his mouth to speak but it was quickly covered by Chesta.

"Uh, you are Setsuna." Setsuna smiled at him proudly. Dilandra looked on at the soldiers a bit of confused. Man, these guys are a strange bunch. She thought as she went to join her mother. She tapped Setsuna on her shoulder and handed her the sword.

"Hey Miguel, I think you might want this back." Setsuna said as she tossed him his sword. Miguel caught the sword and sheathed it while giving a dirty look at Chesta.

Setsuna went back to her room with Dilandra so that they could 'freshen up' before they went to bed. "Hey mom, when will I get to meet my father?"Dilandra asked as she changed into the pants and tunic her mother had given her.

"Oh I completely forgot! I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." once Dilandra was changed she sat on the bed and pulled the covers over her legs. Setsuna headed o the door after she had turned out most of the lights except for the one on the night table by the bed.

"Mom, just one more thing before you go." Setsuna turned and faced her daughter. "What's dad like?" she wanted to prepared herself for their meeting. Setsuna smiled and even blushed a little.

"Your father is a great soldier. And I'd admit, he can even sometimes can be full of himself. He likes to believe that he has superiority over everyone and everything. He's full of pride. He may act and seem though and heartless but when it comes to those he loves, he can be as gentle as a kitten." with those finally words, Setsuna exited the room.

Dilandra found herself only more anxious to meet her father. Damn it, I should have asked her what he looked like! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Dilandra left her thoughts off there and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Setsuna walked to the room across from her former quarters and where Dilandra slept. She opened the door quietly and gently. Dilandau laid in the large bed fast asleep. Without making a sound, Setsuna walked over to the bed and slid in under the covers.

"Where were you tonight? Dinner was lonely without you." Dilandau mumbled as he wrapped an arm around Setsuna's waist, pulling her closer.

"I was eating with the slayers tonight and how could you be lonely? We eat with Folken-san all the time." Setsuna answered him a she laid her head on his chest.

"He's no fun. All he talks about is his damn theories and such." by the time Dilandau finished speaking, Setsuna was already asleep. He smiled at her and caressed her face with his hand.

  
  


Melody sat on her bed in her two story house in the suburbs of Tokyo. She looked at her school fuku remembering all the events that had happened. "I can't believe it . . ." she breathed as she shut her eyes. She could still remember the feeling she got when the sword was pressed up against her neck.

"What can't you believe Melody?" a tall slender woman with shoulder length honey brown hair and emerald green eyes asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, just that well, first of all one of my new friends is my enemy and that I could of died today. I just can't believe it mom." she answered the woman and laid back on the bed.

"Well don't worry yourself. Everything's gonna be ok." her voice was that of a reassuring one. The woman then shut the door quietly and walked down stairs to living room.

"So how is she Hitomi?" a well toned man with raven black hair who sat on the couch asked as he turned his head to face her.

"She's doing better now." a look of guilt could be seen on the man's face. "Van, what's the matter? You don't seem like yourself at all?" Hitomi walked over and sat down beside him.

"Well, it's just that I wasn't there to protect her, my daughter. We could have lost her today."Hitomi put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Van, you couldn't do anything. We're just lucky that Allen was there." she whispered into his ear and placed a kiss on his cheek.

  
  


Dilandra awoke to the feeling on the warm sun shining on her face. Her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open and she let out a small yawn. "Good morning sleep head." Setsuna remarked as she walked into the room. Dilandra sat up right and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Here, put this on quickly or we'll be late for breakfast." Setsuna handed her a pair of black leather pants and a black leather coat with golden orange armour attached to it. Dilandra yawned again and pulled away at the bed covers as she went to stand up and stretch. She took the clothes and changed into them. Dilandra then grabbed the hair brush off of the dresser and ran it through her hair quickly. Setsuna led her daughter down the opposite way of the hallway.

"Where are we going? I thought the mess hall was that way." Dilandra asked pointing in the opposite direction.

"You're right, the mess hall is that way but we're having a more private breakfast this morning." Dilandra looked at her mother a little confused.

"Why?" Setsuna looked back at her daughter and grinned.

"Because you're going to eat with myself and your father this morning."

"I get to meet my father." she smiled and urged her mother to go faster. She had been waiting all her life to meet him. Setsuna led her to a large steel door a few floors below the housing floor. She then pressed the large grey button beside the door and it slide open.

Dilandau stood up at the sound of the door opening. He flashed a grin at his wife as she entered the room. Setsuna looked at him and gestured for him to come. He walked towards the door and saw her, his only daughter.

Dilandra looked at the man in front of her then looked around the room for anyone else present. Now way, this guy can't be . . . her train of thought trailed off as she heard her mother speak. "Dilandra, this is your father." Setsuna said as she looked at her daughter in the eyes. Dilandra felt speechless and clueless. 

  
  


A/N: I know it's been awhile but I have these two REALLY big projects due really soon. One's due on Friday and the other is due sometime next week so I didn't get much time to write. Well, hoped ya enjoyed the chapter and I'm leaving you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger because I feel like being evil. Like always, flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com


	23. Chapter 23:Fever

Chapter 23:Fever

  
  


Dilandra blinked slowly once then again. Confusion and uncertainty of the situation was beginning to get the best of her. She shut her eyes one more time but didn't open them. Instinctively Setsuna knew what was going to happen. Dilandra lost her balance and conscious. Setsuna quickly ran and grabbed Dilandra. She put her hand to her daughter's forehead and frowned slightly.

"She has a fever but it doesn't make any sense what so ever." she scooped Dilandra up in her arms then turned to her husband and motioned for him to follow. She took Dilandra to her former quarters, where Dilandra had spent the night, and laid her down in the bed. She then headed to the bathroom where she filled a small steel bowl with ice cold water and grabbed a cloth. She placed the cloth in the water then set the bowl down beside the bed on the night table. Setsuna reached into the bowl a grabbed the cloth. She placed it on Dilandra's forehead but not before she drained most of the water out of the cloth. She then quickly glanced at the clock and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Dilandau asked instantly and he followed his wife with his crimson eyes.

"Oh, I have some business to attend to." Dilandau opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Could you watch her for me while I'm gone? Just change the cloth once it begins to feel slightly warm." Dilandau once again opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance to because by the time he began, Setsuna began to speak again. "Oh and don't leave until I return." she looked at him sternly then walked out of the room. He turned around and looked at his sleeping daughter. Great, now what am I gonna do? He walked over the desk, pulled out the chair and brought it up by the bed. He sat back in the red cushioned chair lazily and rested his feet on the night stand by the bed.

  
  


As Setsuna walked down the hallway away from the room, she met up with one of the younger Dragon Slayers, . "Hey, are you sure it's alright to leave Lord Dilandau alone in that room with that girl?" he asked in a concerned voice. Setsuna looked at the 10yr old, blond haired, red eyed soldier and almost laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be alright Dustin. And I don't think he'd do anything to her because she is his daughter." the slayer remained silent. "Don't worry, you'll get to meet her soon." Setsuna paused then continued. "Why do you insist on calling him Lord Dilandau? You know that you don't have to."

"But it feels awkward not calling him that." Setsuna sighed.

"But Dustin, he's your father and you know I hate it when you refuse to call him father or dad. Please, for once Dustin, stop addressing him like the others." Dustin sighed and rolled his eyes. His mother had gone through that speech at least a dozen times with him. Maybe I should stop it but I'm a soldier none the less and he is my general so I must treat him like one. "I'll see you later in the gym ok." Dustin nodded and both went their separate ways.

  
  


Melody laid on her bed wide awake, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. The events of the pervious day still rushed through her mind. I still can't believe it. My friend is my enemy. I almost died! What am I going to do? She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 9:30 am. I guess I should get up. Melody stood up and dressed herself in a pair of brown corduroy bellbottoms and a deep green tank top. She walked over to the mirror and tied her thick black hair into a low pony tail.

Melody headed down the stairs and into the kitchen and hoped for nothing more than a peaceful breakfast. Unfortunately, Melody would not get that. The kitchen was full of many Asturian and Fanelian Generals discussing the war at hand and how to get it back on Gaea. Lazily and calmly Melody grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, a box of cereal, a spoon and from the fridge, she grabbed the pitcher of milk. This is going to be a long, long day . . .

  
  


A/N: YAY! I updated!!! Sorry about that long wait! I just didn't know what to do! I wasn't sure how I should have Dilandra react! I didn't want her to flip out but I didn't want her to run into daddy's arms! I was confused . . . Well, please review and all flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	24. Chapter 24:Bonding

Chapter 24: Bonding

  
  


Dilandau looked up at the clock. It had been about an hour since his daughter fell ill and he was getting impatient. He looked over at Dilandra and took the cloth off of her forehead then drenched it in the ice cold water again. He drained most of the water out of the cloth before placing it back on her forehead. Dilandau then went back into his original sitting position. Setsuna should be the one watching her not me. Dilandau thought to himself as he shut his eyes but quickly opened them as soon as he heard Dilandra moan in her sleep.

Dilandra's eyes fluttered open weakly. Her vision was blurred at first but then soon cleared. She recognized the room and sighed but when she looked to see who was in the room, she felt her body stiffen. The look in his eyes frightened her. Why am I so scared? He's my dad for crying out loud! But . . .he was acting like a jerk the other night and . . . she examined the room once more. He was the only one in the room besides herself. He, he was watching over me alone? Maybe I was wrong about him.

"Uh, you feeling uh, any better?" Dilandau asked uncertain of what to say.

"Yea I guess." that awkward silence came back between the two. What should I say let alone do? Dilandra wondered as she shifted underneath the covers.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry about the way I acted the other night." why the fuck did I just say that?! I'm never sorry about anything but, her eyes . . .damn it! She gets it from her mother! I can't be hard on Setsuna because of those eyes of hers.

"It's okay because well, we didn't really know who each other was so you had a reason for acting that way." Dilandra sat up right but kept her eyes on her lap. She's just like her mother . . . Dilandau though as a kind and gentle smiled formed on his lips. "And I'm just happy to finally meet you dad." she smiled back at him.

  
  


"Hey Setsuna, wanna duel?" Dallet asked as he approached the woman from behind as he entered the training gym just after her. Setsuna drew her sword and turned to him.

"Sure, why not! I could never give up the opportunity to kick a Dragon Slayer's ass!" she laughed and Dallet frowned. Ever duel they had she always came out the victor.

"Ya, we'll see about it this time cuz you're the one who's ass is gonna get kicked." this only made Setsuna laugh even more.

"Brave thoughts for a brave soldier." was her reply just before she lunged forward at the unprepared Dallet. Quickly he drew his sword and blocked her attack.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I didn't even have more sword drawn yet!" Dallet complained as he pushed Setsuna away and stepped backwards.

"Dallet, Dallet, Dallet . . .have you not learned anything as a soldier?" she attacked him again but more forcefully. "You must expect the unexpected!" she attacked him again, just barely missing his face. Dallet stumbled backwards and attacked, hoping to turn the tables on her. Setsuna shook her head at his decision and easily blocked his weak attack. Then with a swift movement of her hand, she disarmed him. A round of applause could be heard throughout the gym. Setsuna sheathed her sword and gracefully took a bow. Embarrassed, Dallet picked up his sword from the ground and sheathed it. "Don't worry Dallet, maybe next time I'll let you win." Dallet looked at her coldly and left the gym.

Setsuna looked around the large gym and spotted Gatti. "Hey Gatti!" she yelled and motioned for him to come. Gatti looked over in her direction and walked up to her.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked as he smiled at her in that way.

"Gatti! How many times do I have to remind you! I'm married and have two kids so stop smiling at me like that!" Gatti then quickly adverted his eyes from her. He, like so many other Dragon Slayers found her irresistible and envied their general for that. "Any ways, I wanted to know when are the new recruits coming in for their training?" Gatti looked up from the black padded floor and to the clock on the wall.

"They should be arriving any minute now. Miguel is handing them out their training armour in their dorms." Withing the next few minutes, the new recruits arrived. They all wore the same thing, black leather pants and a black leather jacket which had a bit of shoulder and arm padding. The recruits varied in age. Some were as young as Setsuna's own son which was ten and other were as old as 19, the maximum age. They tended to only take men and now even woman between the ages of 12-19. Those that were younger than 12 had to be exceptionally well for their age.

"Alright you worthless bums! I maybe a woman but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you! First you'll all be trained by Miguel and Chesta. If they think you're good enough then you get to be trained by myself." her voice changed dramatically from when she spoke with Gatti. Before it was in a friendly manner but as soon as she spoke to the new recruits it became stern and cold. Miguel and Chesta looked up at her a bit confused.

"We get to train them?" Chesta asked still shocked. Setsuna looked at the two older men and nodded.

"I've gotta check up on Dilandra and Dilandau." the two soldiers then looked at her and gave an understanding look. As Setsuna turned toward the door, to her surprised she found Dilandau and Dilandra together, both smiling. She approached the two grinning delightfully. "I see you're feeling better." she remarked as she checked her daughter's forehead. "Well, at least your fever's gone, that's good." she looked hen at Dilandau. "So what are you two doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Well, dad was gonna teach me how to fight." Dilandra answered her mother. 

"Oh, he is, is he?" Setsuna looked at Dilandau who quickly looked away. "Well, that's great." he was taken back by her statement. He was expecting her to bitch and yell at him for even thinking about it. "Here's the keys to the training room Dilandau." Setsuna grabbed the ring of keys from her belt and tossed them to the surprised Dilandau. The father and daughter couple then left and headed to the training rooms.

"Wow Setsuna, I must say I'm very surprised." Miguel commented as he waited for Chesta to finish his instructions.

"And why is that?" she seemed somewhat confused.

"Well, we all just figured you wouldn't want her to train and especially with Lord Dilandau." Setsuna rolled her eyes at the answer.

"He's her father and I know he wouldn't do anything stupid with her and any ways, it's good to see them bonding."

  
  


A/N: YAY!!!! Another chapter written!!!!! You don't know how happy I am!!! I was having the worst time trying to think of how Dilly and Dilandra were gonna bond! Well, ya so any ways, please review and all flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	25. Chapter25:Duelling

Chapter25:Duelling

  
  


While Chesta and Miguel trained the new recruits, Setsuna and her son Dustin trained together. A few of the few recruits stopped their practising when neither of their trainers were looking so they could watch Setsuna and Dustin fight. "Whoa, would you look at those two go Dente." the 15 year old, black hair soldier-in-training comment to his fighting partner.

"Yea, tell me about it Sean. He looks what, 10 years old and just look at how long he's lasting against her." the other boy laughed.

"Maybe it just means that she's weak." Sean joined in with the quiet laughter.

"I wouldn't be saying that you two." the two 15 year olds turned around to come face to face with Miguel. Both swallowed hard and knew they were going to get it. "You see, all of us Dragon Slayers can only last maybe at the most a minute and a half against her. The only reason that boy over there is doing so well is because number one, he trains constantly with her and Lord Dilandau. Number two, that boy is no ordinary boy, he's Lady Setsuna's and Lord Dilandau's son so he inherited both of their fight skills and abilities." the two teens looked back at the two duelling soldiers in amazement.

Dustin charged at his mother with his sword, hoping that this time he'd beat her for once. Setsuna leapt towards her son and did a flip through the air over him. Dustin stopped dead in his tracks and then prepared to turn and attack. Although his effort was good, but not good enough. Setsuna easily knocked his sword out of his hand and knocked him to the ground.

"You're getting better Dustin but you need to work on different attacks. You're beginning to become too predictable." the young boy stood up and sheathed his sword.

  
  


Dilandra walked into the training room nervously. She had only used a sword once and from hearing her mother's stories about how talented her father was scared her in a sense. C'mon, he's your dad, he won't go hard on you . . .or will he? He's got that fighter spirit and I doubt that he would go easy but, guess I just have to hope. Dilandra twiddled her thumbs as she waited for her father to give her a sword of her own.

Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Dilandau looked over at his daughter and smiled. She looks almost like how Setsuna did when I first trained her. He walked up to Dilandra and handed her the sword which was sheathed and attached to a belt. She put on the belt and took the sword out of it's sheath.

"Mom showed me a few things last night but not a lot." Dilandra said as she held the sword nervously.

"All the better then." he sighed as he took his sword out of it's sheath. "I want to see what she has taught you so we'll duel first." Dilandra swallowed hard. She was hoping he won't say that. Damn me and my big mouth! I was better off saying nothing. 

Dilandra got into her fighting stance and watched her father do the same. She took in a few deep breaths then attacked. Dilandau blocked her with little ease. Hm, she stronger than she looks. He pushed her away with his sword then attacked. Dilandra weakly stopped his attack. Oh God, what am I gonna do? He's a lot stronger than mom was last night. Dilandra soon found the courage to force him back so she could attack. She attacked him numerous times in a row which caught Dilandau off guard. He wasn't expecting her to have that much of a fighting spirit in her, not as much as her brother.

Their duel lasted longer than either of them were expecting. Dilandra moved swiftly as she attack her father again and again. Then with a quick movement of her hand, she disarmed her father to both her and Dilandau's shock. Whoa, where'd that come from? Dilandra wondered as she stared at the sword she held in shock.

  
  


A/N: Yes, I know it's short but it's all I could think of and I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I was a little unsure if I should have Dilandra kick Dilly's ass or not but it sounded pretty good once I got it down so thank you for the suggestion Dragon Fairy. Well, like always, please review and all flames can be sent to me at sailor_comos71@hotmail.com


	26. Chapter 26:The Battle

Chapter 26: The Battle

  
  


"Lady Setsuna!" Setsuna stopped in the middle of her training of the new recruits.

"Yes Violle? Is something the matter?" she asked as she went to sheath her sword.

"Yes. . . the enemy. . .is preparing to attack . . . our floating fortresses and land troops. . ." Violle answered panting.

"Oh fuck," Setsuna muttered under her breath as she turn to the recruits. "That's all we have time for today so report to your dorms and stay there." one by one the new soldiers pilled out of the gym. "Alright you lazy bums!" she yelled at the Dragon Slayers. "Report to the guymelef loading bay asap!" all of the soldiers stopped their practising and followed her command. She then grabbed Violle by the arm and forced him closer to her. "Go get Dilandau. He's in one of the training rooms and tell him to report to the guymelef loading bay like everyone else." Violle nodded and ran to the training room.

"Lord Dilandau!" Violle yelled as he opened the door to find Dilandau in the middle of yet another duel with Dilandra. Dilandau looked at Violle aggravated. "Asturian and Fanelian troops and guymelefs have been spotted and are preparing to attack." he finished in a rush. An evil grin grew on Dilandau's face. "Lady Setsuna has ordered that all Dragon Slayers and yourself report to the guymelef bay asap." Dilandau's grin grew larger.

"Go then, I'll be there shortly." Dilandau ordered the soldier. Violle bowed and dashed out of the gym in a hurry. Dilandau sheathed his sword and Dilandra did the same. "Uh, you go to your room and stay there until myself or your mother tell you so." Dilandra then watched her father run our of the room. When she got out of the training room herself, she found the gym to be completely empty. She wandered out of the gym and into the hallways. Okay, now how the hell do I get back to my room? Dilandra wondered as she looked down both ways of the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Quickly she opened her eyes and chose to go in the west direction of the hallway. I hope this is the right way. She walked slowly through the labyrinth of hallways trying to find the way back to her room. It wasn't that long until she found herself completely lost. Great, now I'm lost, Dilandra thought with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing out of your dorm soldier?" a man's voice came from behind Dilandra, startling her. She turned around quickly to come face to face with an older man. His skin was fairly pale and his hair was a pastel green colour. Her wore a long black cloak and had a purple tear drop tattoo under his right eye.

"Uh, first of all I'm not a soldier and second of all, I'm lost." the man smiled at Dilandra in a kind way.

"My apologies. You must be Dilandra. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Folken Strategos."

"Uh yeah. Well, it's nice to meet you but do by any chance know how to get to my room or dorm or whatever you call them?" Folken stood there still smiling at her and nodded.

"Here, allow me to escort you to your room." he offered. Dilandra kindly accepted and smiled. Folken led her to her room and left. 

Dilandra shut the door to the room and walked over to the closed window and looked through the glass at the earth below her. In the distance she could spot a few floating ships that her mother had called levi ships. She could also see the dreaded fighting in both the air and on the land. What's the point of war any ways? Dilandra wondered as she let out a sigh. She sat down and laid back on the large comfy bed. As a cool breeze swept across her chest, she zipped up the golden orange and black leather, armoured jacket that her mother had given her that morning. I guess I was wrong about my dad. I knew it was wrong to judge him last night when I first encountered him. Dilandra's thoughts trailed off as her eyes stayed transfixed on the window. How long would it be until this war was over? How long had it been going on? Questions much like these flowed through her mind. 

As quickly as the questions came, they left as she felt the floating fortress shake. What was that? Her mind raced and a feeling of panic hit her. Something told her this wasn't normal. Voices and the sound of soldiers running filled the air. Dilandra slid the door to her room open slightly and saw many of the, in her mother's words, common soldiers racing down the hall. She felt the urge to ask one of the them what happened but she also felt that she knew what the answer was. She shut the door and knew the best solution would be to stay put like her father had said.

Dilandra looked at the sword on the long oak dresser and made the decision to put it on just incase she had some uninvited guests. She then sat back down on the bed and waited. She could sense something was going to happen but what. As soon as Dilandra could her the sound of the door beginning to open, she jumped to her feet and placed her right hand on her sword. The door opened slowly nd revealed a familiar face that she wished wasn't there. It was him. The man who had threatened to kill her the other day.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." he said with a smirk.

  
  


A/N: Yes! I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger because I'm sooooo EVIL!!!!! Like Dilanda said, I'm an evil spawn of Satan :) Well, hoped ya liked this chappie and I hope to get the next one up soon so please review and any personal comments, questions or flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	27. Chapter 27:Kidnapped

Chapter 27: Kidnapped

  
  


Dilandra smiled at him wickedly as she drew her sword. "You're expecting me to surrender to you? Hahaha! You must be on crack or something cuz I'm not giving up so easily this time blondie." Where the hell did that come from? Dilandra was amazed at her own words.

Allen was taken back. He wasn't expecting her to be that willing to fight but then he remembered who her parents were and all made perfect sense. Slowly he drew his sword. Dilandra played with the sword as if it were a baton before she went into her fighting stance. Allen was once again surprised at her ability to handle a sword so delicately.

Dilandra leapt forward and attacked viciously at Allen. Her strength and ability amazed him. She continued to attack him until they were out of her room and in the hallway and even there the attacks did not cease. She was determined to beat him or even kill him. She slashed her sword at him again and again. All Allen could do was block. Her attacks came at him too quickly for him the get the chance to attack her himself. Dilandra jabbed her sword at his head but luckily for him he had the time to move out of the way.

"Dammit!" Dilandra muttered. Foolish move! She mentally kicked herself knowing that it would give him the chance to attack her and he did. Holy shit he's strong! Allen attacked Dilandra forcefully. She blocked the attack and found the strength inside of herself to push him back but it wasn't enough. He attacked her again and had her pinned against the wall with his sword at her neck.

"So, are you gonna surrender now?" his voice made Dilandra sick.

"Like I said before, I don't give up so easily." She prepared to attack him with her sword but her grabbed her wrist and forced against the wall causing the sword to drop from her hand. "Fuck," she muttered. She almost felt the urge to say 'I surrender' but she knew she knew she could bat him but how was the question.

"Aw, looks like you dropped your sword. I guess you have to surrender now." he grinned at her and Dilandra frowned. I'm not giving up! She reassured herself mentally. Then a wicked and evil thought came to mind that made her frown fade and turn back into the wicked grin she wore before.

"What are you smiling about?" Allen asked her suspiciously. Dilandra's grin only grew larger. "Tell me dammit!" he barked at her.

"I'm smiling at THIS!" She kneed him in-between his legs as hard as she could. Allen stumbled back and fell to the floor with his hands cupped around his package. Dilandra bent down to the ground and picked up her sword. Allen instantly went for his sword but Dilandra quickly stepped on it. "You really think I'm gonna let you get your sword? I think not!" she raised her sword above her head. Allen looked up in fear. He was going to be killed by a Zaibach soldier and a girl none the less. How embarrassing . . .he thought to himself as he waited for the sword to strike and end his life.

As Dilandra's sword was about to slice Allen she found herself confronted by numerous Asturian soldiers and knew she wouldn't make it out alive if she killed Allen. She moved her sword which was less than an inch away from Allen's head and she stepped back. Now what do I do? She wondered as she looked at all the soldiers before her. Then, without warning a boy soldier rushed past Dilandra and leapt over Allen to attack the soldiers. She noticed he was wearing a Dragon Slayer uniform. But I thought all of the Dragon Slayers were out fighting . . .

"Run!" the boy shouted at her. "Get out of here Dilandra!" who was he? The question plagued Dilandra's mind. For some odd reason she felt a sudden closeness to this boy. The boy glanced back and could see Dilandra still standing there. Don't tell me she's deaf! "I said run! Get the fuck out of here!" With that said Dilandra didn't hesitate to run. But she wanted to stay. She feared something would happen to him.

Dilandra ran down the hallway for five minutes straight. She didn't care where she went nor did she even acknowledge where she was heading. When she felt that she was far away enough, she leaned against a wall and sheathed her sword which would soon prove to be a move she would regret. As she turned to look down one end of the hallway a cloth covered her mouth and was held there securely by a man's hand. She struggled to free herself from his grip but it proved helpless as her body soon went limp.

The Asturian soldier flung the young girl's body over his shoulder and headed to the guymelef loading bay where he met up with other Asturian and Fanelian soldiers. He looked at the crew of six. "Alright you lazy ass bums! Is the commander back yet?!"

"Aye sir! He's on the Crusade recovering from an injury!" the skinny dark hair soldier wearing a red bandanna answered.

"Alright then let's get out of here! We got what we wanted!" with that said the crew along with the other Fanelian soldiers boarded the Crusade and took off.

  
  


A/N: Yay! Another chappie done! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing the fighting scene between Allen and Dilandra. I was soooo temped to have her kill Allen but I need him for later. Well, any ways please review and all personal comments, questions and flames can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	28. Chapter 28:One of the Pains of War

Chapter 28: One of the Pains of War

  
  


"Dustin!" the blond boy laid on the floor in the hallway barely conscious. He weakly opened his garnet red eyes and awaited his vision to clear. Kneeling beside him was a woman with long blond hair tied back in a braid. "Dustin." she repeated. Her voice was full of worry.

"M-mom . . ."he managed to say as he tried to move his weak and beat up body. The woman bent down closer to him and held him in a protective hug.

"Oh Dustin, I'm so happy you're okay." she sounded as if she would burst into tears. She loosened her grip on her son and helped him to his feet. "What happened? Who did this to you?" she still sounded worried but now also angered.

"It was Asturian and Fanelian soldiers. I don't know how they managed to get on the Vione but there were too many for me. I tried to fight off as many as I could so Dilandra could escape." a wave of fear hit Setsuna. What if something happened to Dilandra.

"Alright, you just rest in my room and I'll be there to check on you shortly." she hugged her son again and kissed on the forehead before she turned to dash down the hallway.

  
  


"Ouch . . ."Dilandra muttered as she regained her consciousness. She rubbed her forehead and then the rest of her face with both of her hands. When she was finally fully awake she tried to remember what had happened. The room she was in wasn't that of her own, it was smaller and wasn't really a room but more like a cell of some sort. She bolted upright in fear. Where the fuck am I? She wondered. She soon realized that she hands had been bound together with rope. Huh? Okay, what happened? She had also noticed that her sword was missing and was nowhere to be found.

"Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up." a man's voice hissed for the shadows on the other side of the bars. The man was not alone either. There were about seven other's with him.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Dilandra asked in a clod and chilling tone. Many of the other men laughed and one of the men stepped forward and into the light. Oh great, not him again. Dilandra thought with a sigh.

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten me." Allen said as he stared her down.

"How could I forget a hideous face like yours?" Dilandra smirked with her remark and Allen frowned.

"You little lady should just watch your tongue 'cause you're gonna be here for a long time." Dilandra felt like she could vomit just looking at him and having to see him act all high and mighty.

"So what the fuck do you want with me?" She demanded again. Allen smiled.

"Well, there's actually two reasons we kidnapped you. One being that we can use you to make Zaibach surrender and two, I want to get a little revenge on someone."

  
  


Setsuna ran though the hallways in a hurry looking for Dilandra. Okay Dilandra, where are you hiding? "Uh Setsuna?" the man's voice stopped her while she dashed down the hallway.

"What is it Gatti?! I'm kinda busy!" she barked at him. He stepped back, afraid that she would hit him.

"Whoa, we were just all worried about you. Something's wrong and just the way you're acting about it has got us worried." Setsuna took a deep calming breath.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for Dilandra. I don't know where she went and I've checked most of the Vione already-"

"Setsuna!" another man's voice yelled from down the hall.

"What is it Violle?" she almost regretted asking him.

"We have word on the whereabouts of your daughter." Setsuna's face beamed.

"Well! Where is she!?!" her patients was wearing thin. Violle swallowed hard. He didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Uh, she's . . . Well, she got captured by the enemy." he shut his eyes and awaited her reaction. Setsuna looked almost pale.

"Uh, Setsuna . . . are you okay?" Gatti asked cautiously. She turned her head to face Gatti and obviously forced a smile and nodded.

"Oh yes. I'll be just fine. All I ask is that no one talk to me or they'll regret it." she tried to walk away as calmly as possible. That mother fucking Allen! I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do! her mind was full of nothing but anger.

Dilandau spotted his lovely wife in the hallway and decided to sneak up behind her. He gentle wrapped his arms around her and expected her to squirm or squeal like usual but neither happened. "What's the matter darling?" he asked her in his innocent yet seductive voice.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking knight." she muttered and continued to walk down the hall. Dilandau's face changed from playful to serious.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He took her . . ." Setsuna's eyes began to well up and her tears weren't too far away from spilling down her cheeks. "I've lost her again to him." her lip trembled as she spoke and the tears finally came. She turned to her husband and fell into his arms crying. Dilandau wrap one arm around her back and let the other caress her hair.

  
  


"Hey, I wonder what's gonna happen to Dilandra and Melody?" Minako wondered aloud as she ate her lunch quietly with her friends at school. "It's been what, at least two days and no sign of either of them." Minako sighed and tied to eat but she couldn't with all that was going on.

"I know what you mean." the brunet replied. "Like who's side are we on?" Minako looked up from her sandwich and looked at her friend.

"What do you mean Naoko?"

"Well, it's obvious that Melody and Dilandra are enemies. Remember that blond guy whatever his name was acted so nice to Melody and he even tried to kill Dilandra." Minako along with the other girls nodded.

"I say we stick on Dil's side. She has been our friend since we were in elementary school and we just can't abandon her." it was true, they all met when they had all first started school and became instant friends.

"But what about Melody?" the short haired blond asked the group and there was a silence.

"Well I don't care Rei, I'm sticking on Dil's side till the end. She's my best friend. You can go and join Melody's side but I've made up my mind."

"Whoa, I never said I was joining her side. I was just asking about her. Who's gonna stick on her side?" the question created another silence.

  
  


A/N: Wow, can you believe it? Chapter 28! I never ever thought I would make it this far! Well, mainly because I was originally gonna end the fic when Dilly and Setsuna got back together and they didn't have a daughter but I'm actually happy I didn't choose that path. Any ways, please review. I love hearing your opinions on my chappies. If you want to flame me(and I'm very surprised I got no flames from any Allen-lovers for my last chapter) or if you have a question, feel free to e-mail them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	29. Chapter 29:Sweet Memories

A/N: Okay, I just noticed this thanks to the help of Magical Dream. Violle was meant to be in that beginning scene but not with Gatti. It was supposed to be Violle and Dallet and Dallet was supposed to be the one asking Violle what's wrong with Setsuna. So now that's fixed up and I'll try to get some romancy for you Chihiro

  
  


Chapter 29: Sweet Memories

  
  


Later that evening, Setsuna went to the training gym as usual. But unlike her usual training habits, she pushed herself to the extreme. Many of the original Dragon Slayers and especially the new Dragon Slayers the recruits were scared of her.

"Hey Violle, what's wrong with Setsuna?" Dallet asked as the two ended their duel. Violle glanced back at the female general and shuck his head sadly.

"Didn't you hear? That Allen Schazar kidnapped Dilandra and ever since then Setsuna's been that way."

Once I get my hands on that fucking ass hole, he's gonna die. Setsuna went on to remember her memories of that fight they had nine years ago on the battle field.

It was the usual routine on the battle field. The less skilled soldiers fought first against the enemy then the more skilful fighters would come in and catch the enemy off guard. After that, the Dragon Slayers would fight. Setsuna looked around trying to find the best challenger to fight. One guymelef caught her eye, Scherazade. She reluctantly wanted to fight him because she knew that he would most likely go easy on her and that was one thing she hated. She hated the fact that men everywhere would go easy on her because she was a woman.

It wasn't until she saw the numerous guymelefs destroyed by him that she made up her mind to fight with him. She shifted her guymelef into flight mode and landed in front of Allen. Allen turned and began to fight her immediately. Doesn't he recognize my guymelef? Setsuna was startled at how strong his attacks were. The last I fought him he barely put up a fight. Well, at least this time it will be interesting. Their fight raged on. Both were equally skilled. 

As soon as Setsuna had gotten the upper hand, she was attacked from behind by not just one but three Asturian guymelefs. What?! She tried to turn and fight them but as she did, Allen attacked her from behind. Her heart and mind raced. Her invisible cloak would do nothing for her because the five of them were so close together.

Setsuna tried to use her flamethrower but her guymelef soon began to malfunction. "No. NO!" she yelled as she tried again but still it wouldn't work. More and more Asturian and Fanelian guymelefs showed up and fought against her. She tried to use her radio but there were no replies. This can't be happening! This just can't! She fought to the best of her ability but there were to many for her to take on.

Then with out warning, one of Setsuna's guymelef's arm had been cut off as did one o the legs. She stubbled to the ground and the last thing she could remember hearing was Allen's laughter before everything before her went black.

When Setsuna awoke she felt like it was deja vu. She was in a jail or prison cell. It could only mean one thing, she had been captured by the enemy. Great, just great . . . she thought sarcastically.

"Well it's about time you woke up." a man's voice sounded from the shadows. Oh no, not him. Setsuna sat upright on the small cot which laid on the floor. She noticed her hands and feet had been bound with chains that attached to the stone walls. She went to grab for her sword but found it to be missing.

Allen walked forward into the light. He wore only black leather pants, his ugly white puffy shirt which was unbutton at the top and a pair of brown leather boots. Setsuna instantly got a bad feel that she knew what he would try to do. Her father had attempted it once but wasn't successful, main to the fact that he wasn't as strong as her.

Allen knelt down beside her and forced his lips against hers. Setsuna raised her hand to slap him away but he grabbed not just the one but her other free hand as well. Oh no oh no oh no! Setsuna's mind screamed. It was going to happen and she was to weak to defend herself.

As soon as Allen noticed that she was growing weak, he let go of her left hand undid her and his pants. Setsuna weakly tried to stop him but her fear was paralysing her. He slipped his swollen member into her and began to trust. She clenched her teeth in both furry and pain. All she wanted now was to kill him for what he was doing. If I wasn't so tired and weak, he would be dead.

Setsuna was brought to the present from her memories. If he tries to do the same thing to Dilandra, all hell will break loose . . .

  
  


A/N: I don't hate you Bootsy because I sorta agree with you. I know my character development sucked but that's because I'm pretty new at writing. I just started to write last summer and that's one of my main weaknesses in writing. This whole fic I wasn't sure what was gonna hppen so that's why it may seem pointless(and I noticed that a long time ago but I just couldn't stop writing. My obsession with Dilly wouldn't let me. lol) I hope this chapter helped you understand why Setsuna hates Allen. This scene in the this chappie was actually planned to be done before but I just didn't know how to fit it in earlier so I decided to have it later in a flash back. Ok, that was a long enough A/N so like I always say please review cuz I want to know what you think and FLAMES can be E-MAILED to ME at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com .


	30. Chapter 30:Questions

Chapter 30: Questions

  
  


Setsuna walked down the hallway alone. A thick, dark cloud of depression floated over. It was only a few days ago that she was reunited with her daughter and now she was gone. She walked into her and Dilandau's room which was dark, the way Setsuna felt. She removed her black and gold armour and tossed it to the ground. She did the same with her boots and laid back on the bed. I've failed her. I couldn't save her from him. A few tears spilled out of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She turned onto her side and shed more tears.

  
  


Dilandau walked towards his room where he had just seen his wife enter. Even though it wasn't like him to be upset or "sad" he still felt it. He entered his room to find Setsuna laying on their bed weeping silently. He sighed and removed his sword, armoured jacket, and boots. He crawled towards her on the bed, laid beside her and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered sweet nothings and reassuring words into it.

Setsuna smiled. She knew this was hard for him. She only wished she had his strength. She lifted her hand to touch his strong muscular arm which was holding her protectively close to his body. A few more tears escaped her eyes. She turned over to face him and he held her even closer. She let out small sobs as she pressed her face against his pale lavender tunic.

Dilandau caressed and ran his fingers gently through her waist length hair. He couldn't bare to see her this upset. The last time he could remember her being this way was when she was brought back to Gaea without little Dilandra. He began to rub her back softly which seemed to help as Setsuna began to sob less. She lifted her head to stare deep into his crimson red eyes. His gaze warmed her body within an instant. His eyes emitted a warm and comforting feeling through her body.

Dilandau lowered his head towards her's. He needed to take control of her mouth which looked even more tempting to him at the time. Setsuna shut her eyes and moved her head up to his. As their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss, Gatti burst in though the door. Quickly Dilandau and Setsuna parted their lips and sat up right. Dilandau looked more than annoyed with the interruption. Gatti swallowed hard. He knew he was going to get hit for this.

"Yes? What is it Gatti?" Setsuna asked a bit annoyed as well.

"Uh, Lord Folken said to inform you that they know the location of Lady Dilandra." Setsuna's heart soared and a large smile came to her face.

"Thank you Gatti, you are dismissed." Gatti then bowed and existed the room. Setsuna immediately got out of bed and dressed herself. Dilandau did the same and once both were dressed they walked, well ran, to the bridge where Folken was.

"Where is she?" Setsuna asked in a demanding tone. Folken led her and Dilandau to a large screen which showed an image of the city Setsuna had once called home.

"As you two both know, all of the Dragon Slayer uniforms have a tracking device. We were unsure if they would work here on the Mystic Moon but we've been able to pick up Dilandra's location." on the map a red dot could be seen blinking. A feeling of relief swept over Setsuna. Oh thank god she's still in the Tokyo area, she thought relieved. She turned and headed out of the bridge quickly. Dilandau followed Setsuna to the guymelef docking bay.

Setsuna jumped into her gold coloured guymelef and turned the stealth cloak on. Thank god Folken was able make it possible to use the stealth cloaks in flight, she thought gratefully as she flew off with Dilandau trailing not too far behind. She swore to herself that if Allen did anything to Dilandra, his head would roll.

  
  


Millerna sat down on the plush blue velvet love seat in the sitting room in the Asterian castle. Her waist long golden hair flowed down her back like a calm ocean current. Upon her head she wore the royal Asterian tiara proudly. She gazed up at the night sky through the window and let out a sigh as she moved her gaze to her hands which laid clasped together on her lap. A large hand came and covered them. It was Dryden, her husband who she had been married to for nineteen long years. A question then came to her mind that she needed to ask him.

"Dryden," she said getting his full attention. "Why are we even at war with Ziabach?" He was startled with her question. "Well???" Dryden had found himself speechless. "It seems so pointless that we are. All we do is fight them and for what? Who even started the fighting?" the questions streamed through both Dryden and Millerna's minds. Who really did start the fighting? Dryden wanted to say Ziabach but what had Asteria done to provoke them? Or were they just fight because they wanted to?

Dryden rose to his feet and put his hand on his chin. For the past twenty odd years they had been at war but for what reason exactly. The questions boggled his mind. He walked out of the sitting room leaving Millerna alone again.

  
  


A/N: Yes I know, it's been a long time but I kinda had a bit of a writer's block again. Also I had a few school projects to work on so I didn't get much spare time to write. Well, please review and any flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	31. Chapter 31:Death

Chapter 31: Death

  
  


Dilandra's eyes opened weakly. She looked around the room she was in confused. What? Where am I? Was all she could wonder. She struggled to sit up right. On the dresser to her right, against the wall was her armoured jacket. Instinctively she went to grab her sword but noticed it was missing. Panic rose inside of her when she realized she had been caught by the enemy. She fell back onto the pillows. Great, just great! How the fuck did I let this happen?!?

Dilandra laid on the bed in wonder. Outside of the room she could hear voices of men yelling and running about. She found a bit of hope. She prayed that her mother was on her way. The screams and desperate pleas of men could now be heard. Then a clicking sound came from the door and it swung open. She sat up right and was smiling happily. She came!

Setsuna hurried towards her daughter and embraced her. "I'm so sorry Dilandra. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Dilandra hugged her mother even tighter. Their loving reunion however was short lived.

The feeling of cold steel against Setsuna's cheek caused her to break the hug. She turned around slowly and wasn't surprised to see who the holder of the sword was. "What the fuck do you want Allen?" she growled. 

"Oh I think you know what I want." he said rather slyly. Setsuna rolled her eyes. He just doesn't give up.

"Allen, I don't want to be your slut! And I should kill you for what you did to me! How dare you, of all people you, take advantage of a barely conscious women!" he laughed at her. he enjoyed seeing her angry. Her anger only increased his passion and lust for her.

"Setsuna, I offered you everything and this is how you treat me? I offered you a life of wealth and freedom-"

"Ha! Freedom! That's a good laugh! You threw me into that cell and ravished me! No you raped me! I have a much better life in Zaibach. If I had of stayed with you in the first place I would have been the same quiet teenager I was when I was younger. Never will I ever leave Zaibach!" Setsuna yelled at him. He smirked. It was true, she would have still be submissive like she use to be. It was Zaibach who freed her soul and let her be her old self once again.

Setsuna rose from the bed and drew her sword. "This time I will kill you Allen." she growled through her teeth. Both went into their fighting stances. Allen began the duel by attacking Setsuna first. Dilandra watched in awe as her mother fought gracefully.

Why am I not fighting to my full potential? I know I could easily beat him but why I can't I use my power? Setsuna blocked another of his attacks. Ever since I went back to Zaibach I haven't been as strong as I use to be. She glanced at her daughter who sat on the bed in a trance like state. Could it be? Has my ability to fight like I use gone from me and to her? She did fight rather well for her first time holding a sword when we duelling.

Setsuna's thought's distracted her and she soon found herself unarmed and against the wall with Allen's sword against her throat. He smiled that smile of his. "I win." he whispered to her as he leaned forward to take control of her mouth.

"I don't think so." he turned around to see Dilandra standing in her fighting stance holding her mother's sword. Fear griped him. He remembered clearly what happened their last fight. He swallowed his fear and prepared to duel her. She watched him closely. 

Once he was in a stance Dilandra attacked ruthlessly. She fought him like a wild animal that had been caged for many years. The force she put into ever blow almost knocked him down. Setsuna watched her daughter feeling proud. Oh if Dilandau was here he would be so proud of her. Dilandra jumped when he tried to trip her with his leg.

"Nice try blondie!" she shouted as she drove her sword down for her attack. He blocked it unfortunately for both Dilandra and Setsuna. Dilandra was beginning to feel frustrated when he wouldn't die. She let out a scream of pure anger. "Why won't you fucking die!!!" Setsuna was surprised by her daughter's comment.

"You want to know why? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." he attacked with his sword again. "It's because you are a women and women are weak!" his comment enraged both mother and daughter. Dilandra felt the steel of his sword scrape against her bare right arm.

Dilandra looked at the wound then back at Allen. She narrowed her eyes and attacked with all her might. Her attack was so strong that it actually knocked Allen to the ground. She then drove the sword deep into her chest. Setsuna's eyes widened in shock. Dilandra removed her hands from the hilt of the sword and moved away from the lifeless body on the ground. She gasped in fear.

Setsuna embraced her daughter. "It's alright Dilandra." her voice was reassuring and comforting. She walked over the dead body of Allen and took out her sword and sheathed it in its sheath. Dilandra grabbed her jacket and put it on. When she caught sight of the dead body she felt sick and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Come on, let's go." Setsuna said as she moved towards the door. Dilandra nodded and followed her mother while trying to ignore the dead body.

  
  


A/N: Well I did it! I killed Allen! *Jumps around and does happy dance* Okay, I feel much better! I killed Allen! YAY!!!! I know I gonna get flamed for this but I don't give a rats ass! You probably won't believe how amazing it felt to kill him though! Okay, I'll calm down now. Well, please review and hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.

P.S. If you like Anne Rice novels, I highly suggest reading the fic Queen of Heaven(Damned) by my buddy Meave aka Christal.


	32. Chapter 32:The Rescue

Chapter 32: The Rescue

  
  


Dilandau slashed his sword through numerous soldiers that came his way. "Weaklings. . ." he muttered as they one by one fell to the floor. He jumped over the pile of corpses and dashed down the hallway. He came across a lit room and he peered in. anger struck his face. Who the fuck killed Allen!?! He frowned. I'm supposed to be the one to kill him! Well, at least he's dead. Dilandau ran out of the room in search of his family.

  
  


"Alright Dilandra, I want you to head to the loading bay while I fight off these soldiers. Just follow that hallway to your right and you should find it easily." Dilandra nodded and did as her mother told her. Just as she turned to run her mother called to her. "Here!"Setsuna tossed her a sword she found on the ground. "Take this just in case!" she smiled warmly at her daughter as she watched her run off. She turned her attention back to the soldiers and grinned wickedly at them. "So, who wants to be first?"

  
  


Dilandra ran as fast as her legs would take her down the hallway. "Hey you!" a soldier yelled as he approached her. Dilandra stopped and fought the soldier. With three easy blows the soldier was dead on the ground. She ran some more and came across more soldiers. Oh great, she thought feeling a bit scared. She stood in a defensive stance as the soldier drew nearer. 

Suddenly a few of the men began to yell and fall to the floor dead. The 'leader' of the group of soldiers turned to see what was going on but didn't live long enough to see. Out of the shadows came a tall figure who held a bloodied sword. A smile came to Dilandra's face as the figure moved into the light.

Dilandra ran into the arms of the man and hugged him tightly. Dilandau wrapped his arm around her back and held her close against his body. "I was so scared, dad . . ." her voice was shaky and her arms trembled. A few tears escaped her eyes and fell onto Dilandau's uniform. 

Dilandau rubbed her back in a comforting way. Dilandra's crying began to cease. She lifted her head from against his hard chest and smiled at him gratefully. He returned her smile and gestured for her to follow him.

They arrived on the Vione safely and Dilandra felt relieved. Setsuna and Dilandau began to walk out of the guymelef loading bay thinking Dilandra was with them. When they noticed her presence missing, they went back to find her standing near the edge staring out into the night sky. "I'll talk to her." Setsuna said as she made her way over to her daughter. "Dilandra," Dilandra snapped out of her trance faced her mother. "What's the matter?" Dilandra sighed and looked back at the night sky.

"I . . ." she paused. "I killed all those men." Setsuna sighed and smiled.

"I know it's hard to take in but somethings just have to be done. I never really liked fighting before but when your life is in danger sometimes you have to fight and kill to survive." Setsuna put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Come on, you look tired. You should get some rest." Dilandra nodded and followed her mother.

Later that night Setsuna stared out into the dark night enjoying the calmness it brought. As she turned to leave a white flash caught her eye. Her eyes widened. She walked over to the wooden chair which had her armoured jacket hanging off it. She jabbed the jacket and slipped it on quickly then she ran from the room and down the maze of hallways and corridors until she reached the bridge of the Vione.

"Folken-san!" she yelled as she entered the bridge. Folken turned his attention to her immediately. "The Asterian floating Fortress has left." she reported to him. He turned to one of his assistants and whispered to him.

"Thank you Setsuna." he said genuinely with a smile. "We'll be heading back to Gaea." Setsuna smiled and left.

  
  


A/N: Ya I know it's been awhile and that this is soooo short but I've been really busy with school so this is all I can give you for now. Oh if you want to see a pic of Setsuna go to http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=37942 It's just a rough copy for now. I hope to get it coloured soon.


	33. Chapter 33:Argument

Chapter 33: Argument

  
  


Setsuna headed towards her room after speaking to Folken. Perhaps once we are home this stupid war will end. As she walked down the hallway she passed the training gym and noticed the lights were still on. Who could be training at this hour? She wondered. Setsuna approached the door and opened it slightly.

Clang! The sound of two swords hitting each other filled the air. Dustin stepped back exhausted but determined. I . . .can't . . .let him . . .down. . .and especially how I wasn't able to save Dilandra earlier . . . Setsuna sighed as she watched father and son duel. Dustin attacked with all he had which turned out to be not enough. Dilandau blocked the attack with ease and knocked Dustin to the ground.

Dustin avoid looking at his father. I've failed him . . . "Don't you think it's a little late to be duelling?" Setsuna asked as she entered. Dilandau grinned and sheathed his sword. Dustin rose to his feet and sheathed his sword as well. Before he left Setsuna embraced him and watched him leave. Once Dustin was gone Setsuna turned to Dilandau and smacked him across the face.

"What the fuck was that for!?!" Dilandau yelled as he raised his hand to do the same. Setsuna grabbed his wrist quickly and squeezed hard.

"That was for pushing him so hard and for not being the father you should be!" Setsuna then let go of his wrist. "Like for fuck sake Dilandau he's only 10 years old and you treat him as if he were one of your Dragon Slayers!" Dilandau crossed his arms and turned away slightly. Setsuna rolled her eyes and was only more angered. "Dilandau just promise me you'll treat him like a son and act like a father, please." Dilandau stayed silent. "Fine then, be an arrogant pig!" she headed for the door to leave. "Oh and you'll find me sleeping in the dorms tonight so have fun alone." Dilandau turned quickly to the doorway to find it empty.Fuck, he cursed quietly.

  
  


Setsuna stormed down the hallway. Ugh!! I can't believe him! Dustin is his son and yet he treats him as a soldier. Why . . .why can't he just treat me like his own son? Setsuna slowed her pace to a stop. She leaned again the metallic wall with her arms crossed. She took a deep breath then walked into the room across from her.

"Dustin?" Setsuna spoke softly as she walked towards the bed. "Dustin . . ." she sat down of the edge of the bed and caressed his golden blond hair. "It's alright honey-"

"No it's not mom . . ." he answered interrupting his mother. Dustin sat up right in his bed and refused to look at his mother. "I . . . I'll never be as good soldier like Lord Dilandau." Setsuna frowned. Oh Dilandau . . . 

"Dustin I never want to hear you call him that again. He is your father not your dictator. And Dustin, who cares if you're not as good as your father now but maybe once you're older you will be. Even your father isn't as good as he seems." Dustin looked at his mother in surprise.

"What do you mean mom? Lord-"Setsuna frowned at him. "I mean dad, is the best fighter in all of Gaea and as his son I must live up to his reputation." Is this really my ten year old son speaking to me?

"You don't need to live up to his reputation Dustin." she embraced her son then stood up. "Good night Dustin." she whispered before she left.Once in the hallway she looked ahead of her and tried to decide whether to go to her room or not. Well Dilandau needs to learn that he can't get everything. She began to walk towards the doors to the dorms but was stopped by a firm hand holding her wrist. "Dilandau what do you want?" she asked him aggravated as she turned to face her husband. He looks hurt . . . perhaps I was too cruel to him . . .

Dilandau pulled Setsuna close and embraced her. "You're right." Setsuna's eyes widened. He actually agrees with me? He actually said I was right? "He is our son, not some soldier." Setsuna was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Oh Dilandau . . ." Setsuna lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him deep in his crimson eyes. Both moved their heads close together to met in a passionate kiss. She felt like butter in his hands, melting at the heat his body and mouth gave her.

Not knowing how it happened, but both husband and wife found themselves in their room undressing each other. "Oh Dilandau . . ." Setsuna murmured as Dilandau placed kisses all over her body as she lay naked on the crimson, silken bed sheets.

Dilandau's hands caressed every inch of his wife's body giving not only her pleasure but also himself. Oh you are so beautiful . . . he thought to himself as he looked at her body. His lips then took possession of Setsuna's. The more they fondled and kissed each other, the more aroused they both got.

Setsuna forced Dilandau on his back and straddled him. She bent down and kissed him gently then moved away. She slid onto his sword member, his weapon, and instantly felt a wave of pure bliss. 

  
  


A/N: Yay! Another chappie done! One step closer to finishing this fic. Yes the fic will end soon which means Dilly will have to go bye-bye! Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill Dilly if that's what you're thinking. I don't think I'd have it in my heart to do so. Well any ways, I hoped you enjoyed this chappie. I know I enjoyed writing the end, hehe...So please review cuz I love hearing what you guys think.


	34. Chapter 34:Epilogue

Chapter 34: Epilogue

  
  


The war continued on for two more months and came to an end after negotiating between Zaibach and Asturia. The negotiating lasted a month itself but after that long month of constant meeting of Zaibach representatives who were Dilandau and Setsuna Albatou and the Asturian royals. A peace treaty was finally made and the war ended.

  
  


Once the treaty was signed by all countries, reconstruction began everywhere. Fanelia however was hardly used as a battlefield much to the king's relief. Though there was a bit of damage but nothing major like the pervious war, the Destiny War.

  
  


Asturia was hit the hardest during the war. Palas itself wasn't touched but many of the smaller villages and towns suffered major losses. Reconstruction went smoothly and on time. Dryden spent much of his time travelling to the towns and villages to over look the work. Millerna stayed in Palas and took care of any political matters that might have arisen.

  
  


When the reconstruction in Ziabach had been completed, the people elected a new emperor, Folken Lacour de Fanel. Although the Fanelian king wasn't content with the choice the people made, he didn't disown his brother and learned to forgive him. Zaibach and Fanelia soon grew to have the strongest alliance in all of Gaea.

  
  


Dilandau and Setsuna became the commanders of a new military which was made up of soldiers from the allied countries. They were not called the dragon slayers as Dilandau had suggested but were known as the AmityKeepers. Both of their children were part of the new military and Dilandau finally began to treat Dustin as a son and not a soldier.

  
  


A/N: well there it is. It's finished!! Finally!!!!!! Okay, I'm working with this idea but I'm not sure if I'm gonna go through with it. It would be a continuation of this fic but it would centre around Dilandra, Dustin, Melody and a few new characters.Well I hoped you enjoyed reading A Living Hell. God I found it to be like hell trying to write some of it! lol!


End file.
